Sparking! Pretty Cure
by jhondb2013
Summary: Hatsuko Yamamuro es una chica común y corriente de 15 años de edad, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados después de que reciba una tarjeta extraña por parte de su hermano mayor, Sota
1. Episodio 01

Capítulo 01: "El día en que comenzó todo! La aparición de Cure Equal!"

[HAY DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL EN LA TIERRA, LAVA SALIENDO DEL SUELO, EL CIELO OSCURO Y TRUENOS POR DOQUIER]  
>Ultra Fusion: Y henos aquí! Cure Equal!, Luchando por este miserable planeta!<br>Cure Equal: "Miserable"? Es mi hogar y el de muchas personas! No permitiré que lo destruyas!  
>Ultra Fusion: Si tanto quieres este planeta, comienza a luchar!<br>Cure Equal: Con mucho gusto!  
>[ULTRA FUSION Y CURE EQUAL COMIENZAN A LUCHAR Y LA PANTALLA SE PONE BLANCA]<br>"2 meses antes..."  
>"Una nueva etapa comenzaba en la vida de Hatsuko Yamamuro, una chica común y corriente de 15 años de edad, quien se había mudado a la ciudad de Izawa, que queda ubicada en la prefectura de Yamanashi, en el centro de Japón por el trabajo de su padre, Takeshi Yamamuro quien es un reconocido Empresario, dueño de varios restaurantes y una empresa textil, su hermano Sota quien estaba estudiando en Londres, regresa a Japón para quedarse con su familia, él trae una pequeña sorpresa para Hatsuko la cual le dará un giro de 180 grados a su vida"<br>[HATSUKO SE PREPARA PARA IR AL COLEGIO FEMENINO "Kirameki High School", SE COLOCA SU NUEVO UNIFORME Y BAJA A LA SALA DONDE SU MADRE, "SAORI YAMAMURO" LE TENÍA PREPARADO SU DESAYUNO]  
>Saori: Ah! Buenos Días Hatsuko!<br>Hatsuko: Buenos días Mamá!, Y mi papá?  
>Saori: Ya se fué a trabajar<br>Hatsuko: ¡¿Tan rápido?!  
>Saori: Sí, dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos relacionados con uno de los restaurantes<br>Hatsuko: Ah, ya veo  
>[LLEGA SOTA A DESAYUNAR]<br>Sota: Buenos Días a las dos!  
>Saori y Hatsuko: Buenos Días Sota!<br>Sota: Hatsuko, tengo una sorpresa para tí pero te la daré después de que salgas de clases  
>Hatsuko: Y porqué no ahora?<br>Sota: Porque...  
>[SOTA MIRA EL RELOJ DE LA SALA]<br>Sota: ...se hace tarde y debes llegar rápido o si no te dejarán por fuera!  
>[HATSUKO TAMBIÉN MIRA EL RELOJ]<br>Hatsuko: Es cierto! Me voy! Adiós Mamá, Adios Sota!  
>Saori: Adiós Hija! Cuídate!<br>Sota: Adiós Hatsuko!  
>[HATSUKO CORRE APRESURADAMENTE HASTA LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO]<br>Hatsuko: [cansada de correr] Uff... no sé como lo hice pero llegué a tiempo  
>[HATSUKO ENTRA Y LE ENTREGA UNA ORDEN DE MATRÍCULA A LA ENCARGADA DE LA ASISTENCIA QUIEN LA LLEVA HACIA SU SALÓN DE CLASES]<br>[DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGAN AL SALÓN DEL GRADO NOVENO...]  
>Encargada: Disculpe, Maestra Mayumi...<br>Maestra Mayumi: Sí?  
>Encargada: Le traigo a una nueva estudiante<br>[SE OYEN LOS MURMULLOS DE LAS ALUMNAS]  
>Maestra Mayumi: Silencio!<br>[HAY SILENCIO EN TODO EL SALÓN]  
>Maestra Mayumi: Hazla pasar<br>[HATSUKO ENTRA AL SALÓN TÍMIDAMENTE]  
>Hatsuko: [Un poco nerviosa] M-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, m-mi nombre... es Hatsuko Yamamuro, espero que nos llevemos bien<br>Maestra Mayumi: Muy bien Hatsuko, siéntate en uno de los lugares vacíos  
>[HATSUKO ENCUENTRA UN LUGAR VACÍO Y SE SIENTA AHÍ, DESPUÉS DE LA CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA (o botánica) TODAS SALEN AL DESCANSO, HATSUKO SE APARTA DE LAS DEMÁS YA QUE NO CONOCE A NADIE PERO UNA MUCHACHA SE SIENTA AL LADO DE HATSUKO]<br>?: El primer día siempre es duro ¿No es así?  
>Hatsuko: Eh? Ah! Sí...<br>?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizuka Watanabe  
>Hatsuko: Encantada en conocerte, señorita Shizuka<br>Shizuka: Por favor, llámame Shizuka  
>Hatsuko: Está bien, desde cuando estás en este colegio?<br>Shizuka: Desde el año pasado, pero he aprendido tanto de este lugar  
>Hatsuko: O sea que ya conoces todo?<br>Shizuka: Sí!  
>Hatsuko: Qué bueno! Así me podrás ayudar a encajar aquí...<br>[DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN RATO, SUENA LA CAMPANA, TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES SE DIRIGEN A SUS SALONES DE CLASE, MIENTRAS SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO CAMINABAN POR EL PASILLO...]  
>Shizuka: Como eres nueva, te daré unos cuantos consejos, el primero, no te vayas a meter con el grupo de Azuka<br>Hatsuko: Azuka?  
>Shizuka: Sí, ella es Azuka<br>[SHIZUKA SEÑALA EL GRUPO DE AZUKA EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA AL FINAL DEL PASILLO]  
>Shizuka: Es la bravucona del colegio, cuando detecta a alguien nuevo, ella y su grupo se dirigen a darle [con tono serio y fondo oscuro] "La Bienvenida"<br>Hatsuko: [se pasa la saliva rápidamente] L-La Bienvenida?  
>Shizuka: Pero no tienes nada que temer, ya que todavía no te ha visto<br>Hatsuko: Menos mal, pero mejor vayamos al salón, se hace tarde  
>Shizuka: Sí! Es verdad<br>[HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA PASAN POR EL LADO DE AZUKA Y SU GRUPO]  
>Azuka: Oigan, yo nunca había visto antes a esa niña<br>Sayumi: Será nueva?  
>Yukari: Yo creo que sí<br>Azuka: [con mirada malévola] Creo que le daremos "La Bienvenida" después de clases  
>[DESPUÉS DE UNA PESADA JORNADA DE CLASES, POR FIN HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE SALIDA]<br>Hatsuko: Uff! Por fin!  
>Shizuka: Aquí es un poco pesada la jornada... Ah! Se me olvidaba, a que club quieres ingresar?<br>Hatsuko: A qué club quisiera ingresar?  
>Shizuka: Sí! ¿A que club quieres ingresar? Veo que eres buena en el ámbito informático, talvez te vaya bien en el club de cibernética<br>Hatsuko: Tal vez, tal vez, lo estoy considerando  
>Shizuka: Buenos, entonces nos vemos mañana!<br>Hatsuko: Muy bien, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo!  
>Shizuka: No hay de qué!<br>[HATSUKO SE DIRIGE HACIA SU CASA CUANDO UNA MANO LE TOCA EL HOMBRO DERECHO, HATSUKO VOLTEA PARA VER QUIEN ES Y SE LLEVA UNA GRAN SORPRESA CUANDO VE QUE ES EL GRUPO DE AZUKA]  
>Azuka: Hola! Amiga!<br>Hatsuko: Eres... Azuka!  
>Azuka: Oh! Me sorprende que ya te hayan contado sobre mí, ahora permíteme darte [con tono serio y fondo oscuro] "La Bienvenida"<br>[HATSUKO RETIRA LA MANO DE AZUKA DE SU HOMBRO Y SALE CORRIENDO]  
>[SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE QUEDAN INMÓVILES OBSERVANDO COMO CORRE HATSUKO]<br>Sayumi: Vaya, es veloz! Le iría bien en el club de atletismo  
>Yukari: Cierto...<br>Azuka: ¡PAR DE INÚTILES, ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO, EL AÑO NUEVO? AGÁRRENLA!  
>Sayumi y Yukari: Sí!<br>[SAYUMI, AZUKA Y YUKARI PERSIGUEN A HATSUKO POR TODA LA CALLE, SALTAN OBSTÁCULOS, PASAN ENTRE LAS PERSONAS, CASI LAS ATROPELLAN EN LA CALLE PRINCIPAL, Y SIGUEN PERSIGUIÉNDOLA HASTA QUE LLEGAN A UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA Y HATSUKO ESTÁ ARRINCONADA]  
>Azuka: [risa macabra] Ahora no tienes salida!<br>Sayumi: Sí, [risa macabra] ya no tienes salida!  
>Yukari: Cierto! [risa macabra]<br>[MILAGROSAMENTE SHIZUKA PASABA POR EL CALLEJÓN Y VE QUE TIENEN A HATSUKO ARRINCONADA]  
>Shizuka: ¡OIGAN!<br>[EL GRUPO DE AZUKA MIRA HACIA ATRÁS Y OBSERVAN A SHIZUKA QUIEN LES LAS DISTRAE MIENTRAS HATSUKO ESCAPA SIGILOSAMENTE POR UN LADO, SAYUMI SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HATSUKO ESCAPÓ]  
>Sayumi: La nueva escapó!<br>Azuka: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!  
>Yukari: Es verdad, se ha escapado<br>[MIENTRAS AZUKA Y LAS OTRAS 2 ESTÁN DISTRAÍDAS, HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA APROVECHAN Y HUYEN MUY LEJOS]  
>Azuka: Maldición! Se nos escaparon esas 2! Pero mañana no se salvará (refiriéndose a Hatsuko)!<br>[EN OTRO LUGAR...]  
>Hatsuko: Uff! De la que nos salvamos, te lo agradezco mucho Shizuka<br>Shizuka: No es nada  
>[HATSUKO OBSERVA A UNAS NIÑAS CON EL UNIFORME DEL COLEGIO FEMENINO JUGAR UN JUEGO ARCADE DE TARJETAS (Al estilo Dragon Ball Heroes) RELACIONADO CON PRETTY CURE]<br>Niña #1: Oh! Gané!  
>Niña #2: Qué bueno!, Ahora guarda tu progreso<br>Niña #1: Sí!  
>Hatsuko: Oye Shizuka, tú sabes a que juegan esas niñas?<br>Shizuka: Déjame ver... No, no tengo idea  
>Hatsuko: Qué raro<br>[CUANDO LAS 2 LLEGAN A CASA DE HATSUKO...]  
>Hatsuko: Bien, aquí vivo<br>Shizuka: Wow! Es grandota!  
>Hatsuko: Cuando nos organicemos, te invitaré a pasar<br>Shizuka: Estaré encantada de aceptar  
>Hatsuko: Perfecto, Nos vemos mañana y gracias nuevamente<br>Shizuka: No hay de qué, Nos Vemos!  
>[HATSUKO ENTRA A LA CASA Y ES RECIBIDA POR SOTA]<br>Sota: Ah! Hatsuko, llegaste!  
>Hatsuko: Sí, Hola Sota!<br>Sota: Ven, vamos a almorzar  
>[SOTA Y HATSUKO SE VAN A ALMORZAR, Y UNA VEZ ESTÁN EN EL COMEDOR...]<br>Sota: Te quería entregar...  
>[SOTA SACA UNA EXTRAÑA TARJETA ROJA CON UN CORAZÓN EN EL MEDIO ENVUELTA JUNTO CON UN SET DE 4 TARJETAS QUE TIENEN IMÁGENES DE LAS PRETTY CURE]<br>Sota: Esto!  
>Hatsuko: Eh? Y eso qué es?<br>Sota: Como no habían buenos regalos para tí en Londres, decidí comprarte esto en una tienda de por aquí, es un set de inicio  
>Hatsuko: "Set de inicio"?<br>Sota: Sí, te servirá para poder jugar un arcade llamado "Pretty Cure Legends"  
>Hatsuko: Es cierto! Cuando venía, ví que unas niñas estaban jugando un juego de tipo arcade con tarjetas! Tal vez sea ese juego que mencionas!<br>Sota: Podría ser...  
>Hatsuko: Bien! Después de almorzar y hacer mis deberes, iré a probar el juego!<br>[DESPUÉS DE QUE HATSUKO ALMORZÓ E HIZO SUS DEBERES, SE PUSO SU ROPA CASUAL Y SALIÓ DIRECTO HACIA LA TIENDA DE VIDEOJUEGOS MÁS CERCANA Y ALLÍ ESTABA UNA MÁQUINA ARCADE LLAMADA "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS" Y COMO NO HABÍA NADIE JUGANDO EN ESA MÁQUINA, HATSUKO VA E INTRODUCE LA TARJETA ROJA CON EL CORAZÓN EN EL MEDIO Y COLOCA SUS 4 TARJETAS EN EL TABLERO ELECTRÓNICO, DE REPENTE, LA PANTALLA COMENZÓ A BRILLAR INTENSAMENTE, EL LUGAR SE OSCURECIÓ Y HATSUKO ES TRANSPORTADA AL UNIVERSO DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS", CUANDO TODO SE ACLARA, HATSUKO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ EN OTRO LUGAR Y TIENE UNA VESTIMENTA DISTINTA]  
>?: Eh? Donde estoy? Esta no es la tienda y siento como si me llamara... Cure... Equal?!<br>[DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSIÓN QUE NO ES MUY LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR Y CURE EQUAL VA A VER QUE HA OCURRIDO, CUANDO CURE EQUAL LLEGA AL LUGAR DEL SINIESTRO LOGRA VER A LAS MAX HEART LUCHANDO CONTRA UNOS MONSTRUOS CON FORMA DE BABOSA CIBERNÉTICA LLAMADOS "SLUGGERS" LOS CUALES PUEDEN REGENERARSE Y PARA VENCERLOS DEBEN ATACAR SU PUNTO DÉBIL EL CUAL ES LA CABEZA]  
>Cure White: Oye, Black, creo que tenemos compañía<br>Cure Black: Eh? Ah! Pero si es Equal!  
>Cure Equal: [alegre] Pero si son Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminosa! Me siento como en un sueño!<br>Shiny Luminosa: Pero desgraciadamente, esto no es un sueño  
>Cure Equal: [preocupada] O sea que esto es real?<br>Cure White: Sí, esos monstruos aparecieron después de que vencimos a Grell, lo único que sabemos es que se llaman Sluggers y se pueden regenerar  
>Cure Equal: Como quien dice, esos tipos son invencibles, Esperen! Voy a ver que puedo hacer<br>Cure Black: Espera! Equal!  
>[CURE EQUAL HACE UN SÚPER SALTO Y MILAGROSAMENTE CAE DE PIE SOBRE LA CABEZA DE UN SLUGGER Y ÉSTE SE DEBILITA]<br>Cure Black: [sorprendida por la proeza de Cure Equal] Qué diablos acaba de hacer?  
>Cure White: Creo que logró encontrar un punto débil! Que lista!<br>[MIENTRAS CURE EQUAL SE ALEJA DEL SLUGGER, ÉSTE CAE DEBILITADO]  
>Cure Equal: Ehh?! Lo vencí?<br>[EL SLUGGER SE LEVANTA NUEVAMENTE]  
>Cure Equal: Creo que no... Me encargaré de él!<br>[CURE EQUAL HACE OTRO SALTO Y QUEDA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE]  
>Shiny Luminosa: Qué va a hacer?<br>[CURE EQUAL MUEVE ÁGILMENTE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]  
>Cure Equal: Desaparece! ¡Pretty Cure... Sparking Blast!<br>[EL ATAQUE LE DA DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CABEZA AL SLUGGER PULVERIZÁNDOLO POR COMPLETO]  
>Cure Equal: [agitada] Al fin... lo logré?<br>Cure White: [contenta] Sí! Lo lograste!  
>Cure Black: Eres buena luchando<br>Cure Equal: Ay, no es para tanto...  
>[DE REPENTE TODO SE OSCURECE DE NUEVO Y HATSUKO REGRESA A LA TIENDA, PASARON 30 MINUTOS]<br>Hatsuko: [sorprendida] Ehh? Estoy en la tienda otra vez... No fué un sueño! [alegre] Me ha ocurrido algo emocionante!  
>[HATSUKO SE VA A CASA CONTENTA POR HABER CONOCIDO A CURE BLACK, CURE WHITE Y SHINY LUMINOSA Y HABERLES AYUDADO]<br>Hatsuko: Qué feliz me siento! Conocí a Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminosa, y también pude ayudarles!  
>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"<p>

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo! Hatsuko!, Azuka me busca de nuevo! Pero no me voy a dejar!<br>Azuka: Como ayer no quisiste que te dieramos "la bienvenida" ahora sufrirás más!  
>Hatsuko: Ya no voy a dejarme!<br>Azuka: Qué?! Desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte?!  
>Hatsuko. El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:<br>"La segunda misión! Aparece Cure Elite!"  
>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!<p> 


	2. Episodio 02

Capítulo 02: "Segunda misión! Aparece Cure Elite!"

[HATSUKO SE DIRIGE AL COLEGIO FEMENINO PERO ES ABORDADA POR AZUKA Y SU GRUPO]  
>Hatsuko: [con un poco de fastidio] Ahora que es lo que quieres Azuka?<br>Azuka: Como ayer no quisiste que te dieramos "la bienvenida" ahora sufrirás más! ¡AGÁRRENLA!  
>[SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE ABALANZAN CONTRA HATSUKO PERO INCONCIENTEMENTE ÉSTA LAS LANZA AL SUELO CON UN KIAI (es la forma más básica de sacar el ki)]<br>Sayumi: ¡Auch!  
>Yukari: Cierto! ¡Auch!<br>Hatsuko: Ehh? ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?  
>Azuka: [observa a sus seguidoras tendidas en el suelo y se enoja] ¡AHORA SÍ ME LAS PAGARÁS!<br>Hatsuko: Ya no voy a dejarme!  
>[AZUKA SE LANZA CONTRA HATSUKO E INTENTA PEGARLE CON SUS PUÑOS PERO HATSUKO LOS ESQUIVA HÁBILMENTE, UNO DE LOS PUÑOS DE AZUKA ES DETENIDO POR LA MANO DERECHA DE HATSUKO, ÉSTA COMIENZA A PRESIONAR EL PUÑO DE AZUKA CAUSÁNDOLE MUCHO DOLOR Y LOGRA HACER QUE AZUKA SUPLIQUE DE RODILLAS (O.o ¿La más bravucona del colegio suplicando? Eso es novedoso!)]<br>Azuka: Por favor! Ya no más! Te prometo que no te molestaré más pero ya suéltame!  
>[HATSUKO SUELTA EL PUÑO DE AZUKA Y ÉSTA SE SOBA]<br>[SHIZUKA OBSERVA TODO DESDE LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO]  
>Shizuka: [pensando] Increíble! Con que Hatsuko también la tiene... Esto se podrá interesante!<br>[SHIZUKA SE ALEJA DEL SITIO]  
>[DESPUÉS DE SOBARSE UN BUEN RATO, AZUKA VOLTEA LA MIRADA HACIA HATSUKO Y PONE UNA EXPRESIÓN DE RESPETO HACIA HATSUKO, SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE LEVANTAN CON DESEOS DE VENGANZA]<br>Sayumi: Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearnos de esa manera? Ahora verás...!  
>Yukari: Cierto, ahora verás!<br>Azuka: Esperen!  
>Sayumi y Yukari: Eh?<br>Azuka: Ya no la molestaremos más!  
>Sayumi: Y porqué no?<br>Azuka: Ella es más fuerte que nosotras 3 juntas y nos ha vencido con facilidad, por eso...  
>Yukari: "Por eso" qué?<br>Azuka: ...se ha ganado mi respeto, Vámonos! Hay que dejarla en paz de ahora en adelante  
>[AZUKA Y SU GRUPO INGRESAN AL COLEGIO]<br>[HATSUKO ESTÁ MUY SORPRENDIDA POR LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR]  
>Hatsuko: Es... increíble...<br>[DE REPENTE LA CAMPANA DEL COLEGIO COMIENZA A SONAR PARA QUE LAS ESTUDIANTES INGRESEN AL PLANTEL Y HATSUKO INGRESA RÁPIDAMENTE]  
>[DURANTE LA CLASE DE DEPORTES...]<br>Profesora Kaoru: Bien, Niñas! Pongan atención, en la clase de hoy vamos a hacer un poco de atletismo para ver como está su nivel de resistencia, así que nos organizaremos en 7 grupos de a 5 personas cada uno (son 35 estudiantes)  
>[TODAS SE ORGANIZAN Y OBVIAMENTE HATSUKO IRÁ CON SHIZUKA Y OTRAS 3 ESTUDIANTES]<br>[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS SE HAN ORGANIZADO...]  
>Profesora Kaoru: Perfecto, ahora comenzaremos la prueba con el grupo...<br>[LA PROFESORA COMIENZA A MIRAR DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA VER A QUE GRUPO SACAR]  
>Profesora Kaoru: ...de la señorita Watanabe (refiriéndose a Shizuka)!<br>[HATSUKO SE ASUSTA UN POCO POR LA ELECCIÓN DE LA PROFESORA]  
>Hatsuko: [nerviosa] Oh no! Soy muy mala para el atletismo a menos que esté en peligro máximo (demostrado en el primer capítulo)<br>Shizuka: No te preocupes, será como andar en bicicleta  
>Hatsuko: [no muy segura de sí misma] De verdad?<br>[LAS 5 ESTUDIANTES SE UBICAN EN POSICIÓN DE SALIDA]  
>Profesora Kaoru: En sus marcas...<br>Hatsuko: [pensando] Maldición! Voy a reprobar!  
>Profesora Kaoru: ...listos?<br>Shizuka: Relájate!  
>Hatsuko: Sí<br>Profesora Kaoru: ¡AHORA!  
>[SUENA EL SILBATO DE LA PROFESORA Y SOLO SE OBSERVAN A 3 DE LAS 5 ESTUDIANTES CORRER NORMALMENTE]<br>Profesora Kaoru: Ehh? Donde están la chica nueva y la señorita Watanabe?  
>Estudiante: Miren allá!<br>Profesora Kaoru: Dónde?  
>Estudiante: Allá! En la mitad de la pista!<br>Estudiante #2: Pero si son... Hatsuko?  
>Estudiante #3: Y Shizuka también está allá!<br>Profesora Kaoru: Eso es imposible! Como pudieron llegar hasta allá en tan poco tiempo?  
>[CUANDO LA PROFESORA TERMINÓ DE HABLAR, HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA YA HABÍAN CRUZADO LA LÍNEA DE META]<br>Hatsuko: [agitada] Aww! Llegué de últimas!  
>Profesora Kaoru: [sorprendida] A ver... terminaron la prueba en... [mira el cronómetro] ¡¿TAN SÓLO 8 SEGUNDOS EXACTOS?!<br>[TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES COMIENZAN A APLAUDIRLES A HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA]  
>Estudiante #3: Son asombrosas!<br>Estudiante #4: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?  
>Estudiante #5: Han impuesto un nuevo récord mundial! (si serán exageradas -_-)<br>[DESPUÉS DE LA JORNADA ESCOLAR, ES LA HORA DE LA SALIDA]  
>[MIENTRAS LAS 2 JOVENCITAS CAMINAN POR LA ACERA]<br>Hatsuko: Oye Shizuka...  
>Shizuka: Sí?<br>Hatsuko: Tú sabes porqué me pasa esto?  
>Shizuka: Acaso qué te sucede?<br>Hatsuko: A ver, primero, logré derrotar al grupo de Azuka, después hice una prueba de atletismo en 8 segundos y recuerdas cuando estábamos haciendo la limpieza?  
>Shizuka: Sí, levantaste sin ningún esfuerzo el escritorio de la Maestra y con una sola mano<br>Hatsuko: Eso! Sabes porqué me pasa?  
>[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO VUELVEN A PASAR POR LA TIENDA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS ARCADES DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]<br>Shizuka: Recuerdas ese arcade?  
>Hatsuko: Sí, Porqué?<br>Shizuka: [saca una tarjeta azul con un corazón blanco en el medio] Yo soy una jugadora de ese arcade  
>Hatsuko: [sorprendida] En serio? [saca la tarjeta roja con el corazón rosa en el medio] Yo también soy jugadora!<br>Shizuka: [sorprendida] Ahhh?! Desde cuando comenzaste a jugar este arcade?  
>Hatsuko: Desde ayer, pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me pasó hoy?<br>[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA TIENDA, UNAS NIÑAS CONVERSAN ACERCA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]  
>Niña #1: Oigan! Leí en una revista que los de DanBai (parodia de Bandai) actualizaron Pretty Cure Legends e incluirán nuevos personajes!<br>Niña #2: Sí, yo visité el sitio oficial y me fijé que hay un personaje llamado... Cure Elite o algo así  
>Niña #3: Es cierto! Hay un personaje llamado Cure Elite y lo puedes escoger como tu personaje en el juego<br>Niña #2: Que interesante, ojalá coloquen más personajes!  
>[VOLVIENDO CON SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO]<br>Shizuka: Te lo mostraré! Ven!  
>Hatsuko: [no muy segura] Sí...<br>[SHIZUKA SE UBICA EN UNA MÁQUINA AL LADO DE LA MÁQUINA DONDE ESTÁ HATSUKO]  
>[SHIZUKA INTRODUCE SU TARJETA EN LA MÁQUINA POR MEDIO DE UNA RANURA ESPECIAL Y COLOCA SU SET DE 4 TARJETAS EN EL TABLERO ELECTRÓNICO]<br>Shizuka: Vamos Hatsuko! Hazlo tú también!  
>[HATSUKO ASIENTE Y HACE LO MISMO QUE SHIZUKA, DESPUÉS, LAS 2 PANTALLAS SE VUELVEN BLANCAS Y EL LUGAR SE VUELVE OSCURO, A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS TODO SE ACLARA Y TANTO A SHIZUKA COMO A HATSUKO LES CAMBIAN SU VESTIMENTA]<br>Cure Equal: Otra vez estoy en este lugar  
>?: Como te haces llamar en este sitio?<br>Cure Equal: Me hago llamar... ¡La combinación más poderosa nunca antes vista! ¡Cure Equal! Y tú?  
>?: ¡La representación de un maravilloso poder! ¡Cure Elite!<br>Cure Equal: Ahh, Con que Cure Elite  
>Cure Elite: Esto es un combate entre jugadores, eso quiere decir que tú y yo nos enfrentaremos aquí, yo te enseñaré lo básico para que tú puedas defenderte después, ¿Estás lista?<br>Cure Equal: Sí, Estoy Lista!  
>"ROUND 1"... "FIGHT!"<br>[UN TABLERO VIRTUAL APARECE DEBAJO DE CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON CURE ELITE Y SU EQUIPO]  
>Cure Elite: Como puedes ver, el tablero está divido en varios colores, la sección azul es para que recargues energía si te sientes débil, la sección roja es para atacar con todo tu poder pero recibes más daño, y las secciones intermedias son para que no recibas tanto daño pero pierdes un poco de potencia en tus ataques<br>Cure Equal: Entiendo  
>[CURE ELITE SE UBICA EN LA PARTE ROJA Y COMIENZA A LUCHAR CONTRA CURE EQUAL QUIEN TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN LA PARTE ROJA, CURE EQUAL LOGRA DEFENDERSE BIEN Y SU DAÑO NO ES MUY NOTORIO]<br>Cure Elite. Me impresionas! No llevas ni 48 horas de haber jugado y ya te sabes defender bien, ahora ataca o manda a alguien de tu equipo  
>[CURE EQUAL UBICA A CURE MOONLIGHT Y A CURE BLACK A LA SECCIÓN ROJA PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑEN EN SU ATAQUE]<br>Cure Elite: Así que estarás acompañada por ellas, buena elección  
>[CURE ELITE UBICA A CURE BEAT Y A CURE BERRY PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑEN EN SU ATAQUE]<br>[CURE EQUAL MUEVE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO UNA X Y COLOCA SUS MANOS AL FRENTE, DE AHÍ COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA ROJA CON RAYOS ROJOS ALREDEDOR DE LA ESFERA, CURE BLACK CONCENTRA SU ATAQUE EN SU PUÑO IZQUIERDO Y CURE MOONLIGHT CARGA UN PODER DE COLOR VIOLETA EN SU MANO DERECHA, CURE ELITE LEVENTA SU BRAZO DERECHO Y COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA AZUL CON PEQUEÑAS CHISPAS BLANCAS ALREDEDOR, CURE BEAT SE PREPARA PARA REALIZAR SU "RÍTMO SÓNICO" Y CURE BERRY SE VA PREPARANDO PARA LANZAR SU "ESPOIR SHOWER"]  
>Cure Elite: ¡AHORA! ¡Pretty Cure, Elite Burst!<br>Cure Beat: ¡Rítmo Sónico!  
>Cure Berry: ¡Espoir Shower!<br>Cure Equal: ¡AHORA! ¡Pretty Cure, Sparking Blast!  
>Cure Black: ¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!<br>Cure Moonlight: ¡Moonlight, Impacto Plateado!  
>[LOS ATAQUES DE CURE MOONLIGHT Y CURE BLACK SE COMBINAN CON EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL Y FORMAN EL "SÚPER SPARKING BLAST", LO MISMO OCURRE CON EL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE, SE COMBINAN PARA FORMAR EL "SÚPER ELITE BURST", AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN POR UN LARGO PERÍODO DE TIEMPO, DE MILAGRO EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL DESTRUYE EL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE Y LA DERROTA, DESPUÉS DE HABER VENCIDO A CURE ELITE, CURE EQUAL GANA 1500 PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA Y REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]<br>Shizuka: Uff...  
>Hatsuko: Te he vencido!<br>Shizuka: Sí, eres muy buena, y pensan que tan sólo tienes 24 horas de haber comenzado a jugar mientras que yo tengo 1 año de haber comenzado a jugar  
>Hatsuko: Vamos, todavía me queda mucho por aprender<br>Shizuka: Pero en esas condiciones veo que ya estás lista para el torneo... [exhaltada] Ay! Pero que acabo de decir?!  
>Hatsuko: El torneo?<br>Shizuka: No!, no es nada [risa nerviosa]  
>Hatsuko: Mmm... Pero todavía no sé que tiene que ver esto con lo que ocurrió hoy<br>Shizuka: Fíjate en tus brazos  
>Hatsuko: En mis brazos?<br>Shizuka: Sí! Tócalos y dime que sientes!  
>Hatsuko: [se toca sus brazos] Tengo unos pequeños músculos! Imposible! Parece como si hubiera levantado pesas por muchos años!<br>Shizuka: Eso es porque cuando entras al juego, vas desarrollando habilidades sobrehumanas, como por ejemplo... en tu caso... fuerza sobrehumana, súper velocidad y la capacidad de controlar tu energía y usarla a tu voluntad, incluso podrías volar!  
>Hatsuko: En serio?! Eso sería genial!, Entonces eso explica el porqué pude mandar a volar a Sayumi y Yukari con solo levantar mi brazo y también eso explica el porqué pude terminar la prueba de atletismo en tan sólo 8 segundos<br>[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO SE DIRIGEN HACIA SUS RESPECTIVAS RESIDENCIAS]  
>[CUANDO HATSUKO LLEGA A CASA...]<br>Hatsuko: [abre la puerta] Ya llegué!  
>Saori: Ah! Hola Hatsuko! ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?<br>Hatsuko: Bien  
>Saori: Quieres comer algo?<br>[LE GRUÑE EL ESTÓMAGO A HATSUKO]  
>Hatsuko: Ahora que lo preguntas me estoy muriendo de hambre!<br>Saori: Entonces ven a comer  
>Hatsuko: Sí!<br>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Es sábado y una nueva rival se une al juego!<br>?: Las venceré!  
>Cure Elite: Ten cuidado, Equal! Esa chica tiene una fuerza superior a la tuya!<br>Cure Equal: Sí, es verdad!  
>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:<br>"Una nueva rival con potencial! Cure Berserker!"  
>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!<p> 


	3. Episodio 03

Capítulo 03: Una nueva rival con potencial! Cure Berserker!

[HAY UN BUEN CLIMA EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA Y HATSUKO SE PREPARABA PARA SALIR A DAR UN PASEO PARA CONOCER LA CIUDAD]  
>Hatsuko: A ver, me llevaré esto, esto... y aquello también<br>[HATSUKO SALE DE SU CASA Y COMIENZA A PASEAR POR AHÍ MIRANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD]  
>Hatsuko: Uhhh! Esto es impresionante!<br>[HATSUKO SE CHOCA ACCIDENTALMENTE CON SHIZUKA QUIEN IBA A VISITARLA]  
>Hatsuko: Ayayayayay! [con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos] Tienes la cabeza muy dura!<br>Shizuka: Auch! Tú también tienes a cabeza muy dura!, Oye, Yo iba para tu casa pero ya que estás aquí...  
>Hatsuko: Sí?<br>Shizuka: ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?  
>Hatsuko: Claro!<br>[CUANDO LLEGAN AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO PASAN POR UN LOCAL DE ARCADES Y HAY UNA GRAN MASA DE NIÑOS Y NIÑAS ALREDEDOR DE UN ARCADE DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]  
>Niña: Maldición! ¿Porqué no puedo vencerle?<br>Niño: Yo tampoco pude vencerle, es muy fuerte  
>Shizuka: Qué sucede?<br>Niña: Hay un rival el cual no podemos vencer  
>Hatsuko: Y porqué lo dicen?<br>Niño: Es muy fuerte! Te derrota en tan sólo un turno!  
>Hatsuko: Wow! Eso sí que es interesante! Shizuka...<br>Shizuka: Está bien! Hagámoslo y luego iremos de compras  
>Hatsuko: De acuerdo<br>[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO SE UBICAN EN DISTINTAS MÁQUINAS, INTRODUCEN SUS TARJETAS Y SON TRANSPORTADAS AL UNIVERSO DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS, UNA VEZ DENTRO...]  
>Cure Elite: Ahora, estamos en modo cooperativo<br>Cure Equal: El modo cooperativo, suena mejor que el modo de combate contra otro jugador  
>[DE REPENTE EN EL TABLERO DEL RIVAL APARECE UNA COLUMNA DE LUZ NARANJA Y DE ELLA SALE UNA CHICA CON UN TRAJE NARANJA SEMI DESNUDA Y UN PEINADO REBELDE]<br>?: Ahora ustedes serán mis rivales! Los venceré!  
>Cure Equal: Quien eres?<br>?: Yo soy... ¡La Fuerza hecha guerrera! ¡Cure Berserker!  
>Cure Elite: Cure Berserker? No parece sonar nada bonito<br>[CURE BERSERKER COMIENZA A ATACAR CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA SE LOGRA DEFENDER BIEN Y SU DAÑO ES MÍNIMO]  
>Cure Equal: Wow! Esa chica si que es muy fuerte, pero no logrará vencernos fácilmente<br>Cre Berserker: Eh? No la vencí? Por fin alguien con quien jugar!  
>Cure Elite: Ahora es mi turno!<br>[CURE ELITE ATACA A CURE BERSERKER EN 2 MOVIMIENTOS, EL PRIMERO CONSISTE EN UNOS GOLPES Y PATADAS EL CUAL HACE QUE EL DAÑO SEA MÍNIMO Y EL SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO ES...]  
>Cure Elite: ¡Pretty Cure, Elite Burst!<br>Cure Berserker: Eh?! No puede ser!  
>[EL IMPACTO DEL ELITE BURST HACE QUE EL DAÑO DE CURE BERSERKER SEA CONSIDERABLEMENTE ALTO, INCLUSO HACIENDO QUE LA BARRA DE ENERGÍA DE BERSERKER ESTÉ EN LA MITAD]<br>Cure Berserker: Con que esas tenemos eh? Ahora verán! ¡Pretty Cure... Berserker Rampage!  
>[CURE BERSERKER SE LANZA COMO UN TORO ENFADADO CONTRA CURE ELITE Y CURE EQUAL, ATACA CON GOLPES SEVEROS Y PATADAS CERTERAS CUYO DAÑO SE VE REFLEJADO EN LAS BARRAS DE ENERGÍA DE CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE, LAS CUALES ESTÁN A PUNTO DE AGOTARSE]<br>Cure Equal: [agotada] Eh? Porqué estamos brillando de color rojo?  
>Cure Elite: [agotada] Es porque estamos a punto de ser derrotadas, pero ahora es nuestro turno, vamos a enseñarle de lo que somos capaces!<br>Cure Equal: Estoy de acuerdo!  
>[CURE ELITE LEVENTA SU MANO Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA GRAN ESFERA AZUL CON CHISPAS PLATEADAS]<br>Cure Elite: Te vamos a mostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer!  
>[CURE EQUAL SE UBICA DETRÁS DEL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE Y MUEVE SUS BRAZOS ÁGILMENTE FORMANDO UNA X, DESPUÉS COLOCA SUS BRAZOS AL FRENTE CON LAS MANOS ABIERTAS DE DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA CON PEQUEÑOS TRUENOS ALREDEDOR]<br>Cure Equal: Listo!  
>Cure Elite: AHORA!<br>Cure Equal y Cure Elite: ¡PRETTY CURE, DUAL RUSH!  
>[EL ATAQUE IMPACTA DIRECTAMENTE A CURE BERSERKER Y LA DERROTA COMPLETAMENTE, DESPUÉS TODAS REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]<br>Hatsuko: [agotada] Por fin...  
>Shizuka: La hemos vencido<br>Niño: Son fabulosas! Han vencido a la que era invencible!  
>Niña: Ahora podrán participar en el torneo!<br>Hatsuko: Torneo? -_- Shizuka...  
>Shizuka: [nerviosa] No es nada<br>?: [enojada] Porqué? Porqué he sido vencida?!  
>Hatsuko: Uh? Ah! Pero si ella es...<br>Shizuka: No puede ser! Es...  
>Hatsuko y Shizuka: Azuka!<br>Azuka: Pero si son ustedes!, No me digan que las que me vencieron eran...  
>Hatsuko: Sí, Éramos nosotras<br>Azuka: Esto... esto... es imperdonable!  
>[AZUKA LE DA LA ESPALDA A HATSUKO]<br>Hatsuko: Espera!  
>Azuka: Ahora qué quieres?<br>Hatsuko: Dime, no quieres unirte al equipo?  
>Azuka: Yo? Unirme a su equipo?<br>Hatsuko: Sí! La pasaremos bien aniquilando a esas babosas cibernéticas para poder terminar el juego  
>Shizuka: Y participar en el Tor... Oh No! Lo dije de nuevo!<br>Azuka: Siendo así las cosas... entonces... acepto  
>Hatsuko: Perfecto! Lucharemos bajo el pseudónimo Sparking!<br>Shizuka: Me gusta ese nombre! Sparking!...  
>Azuka: Sparking!...<br>Hatsuko: Sparking! Pretty Cure!  
>Azuka y Shizuka: Sí!<br>Shizuka: Ahora, quiero contarles algo...  
>Hatsuko: ¿Qué?<br>Shizuka: Hay un torneo que se realizará en unos pocos meses y quisiera que participáramos las 3  
>Azuka: Torneo de qué o qué?<br>Shizuka: Tendré que explicarles, el torneo se llama "Pretty Cure Legends: PreCure Road Tournament" y ahí se reúnen los mejores jugadores de Pretty Cure Legends de todo Japón y compiten para saber quien es el mejor jugador, el ganador se hace acreedor de la tarjeta más cara y poderosa del juego, con la cual uno puede ser invencible y un premio de 100 millones de Yenes  
>Hatsuko: Se oye divertido!<br>Azuka: Cierto!  
>Shizuka: Pero debemos entrenar muy bien si queremos ganar, comencemos ahora!<br>Hatsuko: Estoy de acuerdo!  
>Azuka: Yo también! A entrenar!<br>[LAS 3 CHICAS COMIENZAN A ENTRENAR PARA SER LAS MEJORES EN EL JUEGO]  
>"Y las chicas entrenaron muy duro, pasaron unas cuantas semanas y ya era el día del torneo"<br>Anunciador: Buenas Tardes chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos al vigésimo segundo torneo de Pretty Cure Legends, El PreCure Road Tournament!  
>[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]<br>Hatsuko: Bien, chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras!  
>Azuka: Es cierto! Vamos a patear traseros para poder ganar!<br>Shizuka: Sí! Hay que demostrar de los que somos capaces  
>Hatsuko: Estamos listas para ganar, Sparking! Pretty Cure?<br>Las 3: Sí!  
>"Ahora el grupo se ha completado, el torneo comenzará y las Sparking están listas para cualquier reto"<br>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! ¿Qué es esto? Una Pretty Cure oscura en el torneo?!<br>?: Mi próximo objetivo serán ustedes 3!  
>Cure Berserker: No nos dejaremos vencer!<br>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
>"El Torneo comienza! La Pretty Cure Oscura!"<br>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	4. Episodio 04

Capítulo 04: "El Torneo comienza! La Pretty Cure Oscura!"

Anunciador: Buenas Tardes chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos al vigésimo segundo torneo de Pretty Cure Legends, El PreCure Road Tournament!  
>[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]<br>Anunciador: Esta vez tendremos nuevas participantes, nuevos combates y sobre todo, nuevas tarjetas!, Los participantes recibirán como regalo una tarjeta conmemorativa que podrán usar durante el torneo...  
>Hatsuko: Y no miente, aquí tengo mi tarjeta conmemorativa<br>[HATSUKO SACA SU TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA DEL DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO DE LA FRANQUICIA]  
>Shizuka: Sí pero cállate que el aunciador va a decir algo más!<br>Anunciador: ... y tenemos una sorpresa! Añadiremos 3 nuevos personajes desde el 2 de Febrero y en Julio añadiremos 2 personajes más! ¿Qué les parece?  
>[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]<br>Anunciador: Peeerfecto! No siendo más, que comiencen los combates y que gane el mejor!  
>Hatsuko: Bien, chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras!<br>Azuka: Es cierto! Vamos a patear traseros para poder ganar!  
>Shizuka: Sí! Hay que demostrar de los que somos capaces<br>Hatsuko: Estamos listas para ganar, Sparking! Pretty Cure?  
>Las 3: Sí!<br>"RONDA DE ELIMINACIÓN"  
>[HATSUKO JUEGA CON DIVERSAS CONTRINCANTES Y GANA EN TODOS LOS COMBATES, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON AZUKA, SHIZUKA Y OTRA PARTICIPANTE]<br>[CUANDO YA ESTÁN EN LA SEMIFINAL...]  
>Aunciador: Bien, ya estamos en las semifinales y para este momento estará con nosotros una invitada especial...<br>Azuka: Quien será?  
>Hatsuko: No sé<br>Anunciador: ... Es nada más y nada menos que la ganadora del torneo del año pasado, Marise Takagawa!  
>Niña #1: WOW! Es Marise!<br>Niña #2: Es tan buena!  
>Anunciador: La señorita Marise será la última rival, eso quiere decir que la que gane el combate final, luchará contra Marise y su equipo para comprobar si se merece el título de campeona nacional<br>[EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEMIFINAL ES ENTRE AZUKA Y LA PARTICIPANTE DESCONOCIDA, GANA AZUKA, EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DE LA SEMIFINAL ES ENTRE HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA, GANA HATSUKO Y EL COMBATE QUE DEFINE QUIEN SE ENFRENTARÁ A MARISE ES ENTRE HATSUKO Y AZUKA, POR SEGUNDA VEZ HATSUKO LE GANA A AZUKA EN UN COMBATE REÑIDO Y CASI PAREJO]  
>Anunciador: Perfecto! Ahora la participante Hatsuko Yamamuro, una novata quien ha ganado este, su primer torneo se enfrentará a la participante Marise Takagawa, Buena suerte a las dos y que gane la mejor!<br>[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
>Marise: Espero que sea un buen combate<br>Hatsuko: Yo también espero que esto sea emocionante  
>Marise: Así se habla! Demos lo mejor de nosotras, Sí?<br>Hatsuko: De acuerdo!  
>[AMBAS SE DAN LA MANO Y PASAN A SUS RESPECTIVAS MÁQUINAS]<br>Hatsuko: [coloca sus 5 tarjetas en el tablero] Muy bien, A trabajar!  
>Anunciador: Conteo regresivo! 3...<br>Público: 2...  
>Hatsuko y Marise: 1...<br>Anunciador: Ahora!  
>Marise y Hatsuko al unísono: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame el acceso al poder!<br>[HATSUKO Y MARISE INTRODUCEN SUS RESPECTIVAS PREVATAR CARD Y SON LLEVADAS AL UNIVERSO DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS]  
>[UNA VEZ DENTRO, APARECE EL TABLERO HOLOGRÁFICO DEBAJO DE CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO]<br>Cure Equal: Chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras! ¿Quedó claro?  
>Cure Black, Cure Moonlight, Cure Beat y Cure Melody al unísono: Sí!<br>?: Vaya, vaya, con que tú eres Cure Equal  
>[EQUAL VOLTEA LA CARA PARA VER A UNA SILUETA QUE LUEGO SE ACLARA]<br>?: Soy... La verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!  
>Cure Equal: [sorprendida] Cure Forte?!<br>[EN EL LUGAR DEL TORNEO...]  
>Anunciador. Ah! Se me olvidaba, podemos seguir el combate a través de los monitores<br>Shizuka: Con que Cure Forte uh?  
>Azuka: Bah! Esa chica se ve muy débil, seguramente Hatsuko la vencerá fácilmente<br>Shizuka: [con tono serio] No lo creo  
>Azuka: Porqué?!<br>Shizuka: Para que ella haya logrado ganar el campeonato del año pasado, quiere decir que tiene un buen equipo  
>Azuka: Con que era eso...<br>Shizuka: Vamos a seguir viendo  
>[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]<br>Cure Equal: No importa quien seas! No dejaré que me arrebates mi triunfo!  
>Cure Forte: [con tono relajado] Hmph! Te arrepentirás por haber dicho esas palabras<br>Cure Equal: Qué dices?!  
>Cure Forte: [chasquea los dedos] Black, acaba con ella<br>"Cure Black, Categoría: Berserker, ID de tarjeta: LEG1-03, puntos de vida: 3000, puntos de ataque: 3000, puntos de defensa: 2500"  
>[CURE BLACK SE LANZA COMO UN TORO A GOLPEAR A CURE EQUAL, LE PROPINA UNA BUENA GOLPIZA PERO EQUAL LOGRA DEFENDERSE Y SU DAÑO NO ES MUY GRAVE]<br>Cure Equal: Uff! Si me hubiera descuidado en este momento estaría pagando las consecuencias  
>Cure Forte: Eres muy buena, y pensar que mandé mi mejor carta<br>Cure Equal: Y todavía no has visto nada  
>Cure Forte: ¿Qué dices?<br>Cure Equal: Aquí voy...  
>[CURE EQUAL MUEVE ÁGILMENTE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]<br>Cure Equal: Pretty Cure...  
>Cure Forte: Con que piensas atacar tú, yo también lo haré!<br>[CURE FORTE COLOCA SUS MANOS A CADA LADO Y SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA LA COLOCA DELANTE DE SU PIERNA DERECHA]  
>Cure Forte: Pretty Cure...<br>Cure Equal: [mientras carga su ataque] Qué va a hacer?  
>Cure Forte: ... Forte Slash!<br>Cure Equal: ... Sparking Blast!  
>[CURE EQUAL LANZA SU ATAQUE MIENTRAS CURE FORTE ES CUBIERTA POR UN AURA PLATEADA Y SU TRAJE SE VUELVE PLATEADO Y HECHO DE METAL]<br>[CURE FORTE SE LANZA EN LÍNEA RECTA RODEADA DE UN AURA PLATEADA Y ELIMINA EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL]  
>Cure Equal: ¡¿Qué?!<br>[CURE FORTE LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA A CURE EQUAL Y LA TIRA AL SUELO]  
>[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO REAL...]<br>Shizuka: Hatsuko!  
>Azuka: Eso debió doler<br>[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]  
>Cure Forte: Qué debilucha!<br>[CURE EQUAL SE LEVANTA Y ESTÁ RODEADA POR UN RESPLANDOR ROJO]  
>Cure Equal: ¿Qué, ya estoy débil?<br>[EQUAL ALZA SU MIRADA AL MEDIDOR DE ENERGÍA Y VE QUE SU ENERGÍA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A CERO]  
>Cure Equal: [pensando] Rayos! Qué puedo hacer?! Si me ataca nuevamente seré eliminada!, Ah! Es verdad!<br>[EQUAL SACA LA TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA Y SE FIJA DE QUE TIENE UNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL, "EL ATAQUE Z COMBINADO"]  
>Cure Equal: [pensando] Perfecto! Seré la primera en probar la tarjeta conmemorativa<br>[CURE EQUAL SUBE AL TABLERO]  
>Cure Forte: Eh? Volviste! Ya te estaba extrañando<br>Cure Equal: Deja de decir estupideces! Ahora probarás el poder del décimo aniversario (epic fail xD)  
>Cure Forte: [suspiro] Creo que me pasé con el golpe, la habré dejado tonta? No creo, pero si solo la toqué<br>Cure Equal: Chicas! Hagamos el último ataque!  
>[CURE BLACK, CURE MOONLIGHT, CURE BEAT Y CURE MELODY SE COLOCAN DETRÁS DE CURE EQUAL, DESPUÉS CURE EQUAL SACA LA TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA Y CON ELLA DIBUJA LA LETRA Z, EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO ADQUIEREN UN AURA COLOR ROJO INTENSO]<br>Cure Moonlight: Esto qué significa?  
>Cure Equal: Pretty Cure...<br>[LA LETRA Z DIBUJADA ANTERIORMENTE SE CONVIERTE EN ENERGÍA QUE SE CONCENTRA EN EL PUÑO DERECHO DE CURE EQUAL, SU EQUIPO TAMBIÉN RECIBE ESA ENERGÍA Y SE COLOCAN A LOS LADOS DERECHO E IZQUIERDO DE EQUAL]  
>Cure Equal: ... Ultimate Z Attack!<br>[CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO VUELAN HACIA ARRIBA Y ALLÁ LANZAN SUS PUÑOS QUE SE CONCENTRAN EN UN SOLO ATAQUE Y CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN ENORME]  
>[EN EL MUNDO REAL...]<br>Anunciador: E... Esto... Es increíble! La participante Hatsuko ha sido la primera en probar la nueva habilidad! El Ataque Z Combinado! Es maravilloso!  
>Azuka: El Ataque Z Combinado? Qué novedad!<br>Shizuka: Este ataque combina los poderes del equipo y los concentra en un mega puño que puede dejar debilitado al enemigo o en otro caso lo puede eliminar del combate, definitivamente Hatsuko es muy inteligente, no yo sabía que existía esa habilidad  
>Azuka: Eso es cierto! Yo tampoco sabía de eso<br>[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]  
>[CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO ESTÁN AGOTADAS, PERO SE VEN 5 SILUETAS DE COLOR ROJO ACERCÁNDOSE]<br>Cure Equal: ¡¿Qué?!  
>Cure Forte: Eres muy buena y lograste debilitarme pero de esta no te salvas, Pretty Cure...<br>Cure Black: Esto no me va a gustar  
>Cure Forte: ... Forte Z Crush!<br>[ARRIBA DEL POLVO LEVANTADO POR LA EXPLOSIÓN SE OBSERVA UNA LETRA Z Y DE ELLA SALE UN RAYO DE COLOR PÚRPURA CON DESTELLOS BLANCOS QUE IMPACTA DIRECTAMENTE EN CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO HACIENDO QUE SU ENERGÍA LLEGUE A CERO Y CURE EQUAL PIERDA POR K.O.]  
>[HATSUKO Y MARISE REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]<br>Hatsuko: [agotada y alegre a la vez] Wow! Y eso qué fue? Otro Ataque Z Combinado? Pero si no lo ví venir...  
>Marise: Oye!<br>[MARISE AYUDA A HATSUKO A LEVENTARSE]  
>Marise: Gracias<br>Hatsuko: Uuh? Y eso porqué?  
>Marise: Gracias por haberme entretenido, nunca me había divertido tanto en un combate, ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente<br>Hatsuko: Sí, que así sea  
>[HATSUKO Y MARISE SE DAN LA MANO EN SEÑAL DE RESPETO DE LA UNA HACIA LA OTRA Y VICEVERSA]<br>Anunciador. Y como pudimos apreciar, la participante Marise es por segunda vez consecutiva la campeona del PreCure Road Tournament! Un aplauso para ella!  
>[APLAUSOS DEL PÚBLICO]<br>Anunciador: Por primera vez en la historia del PreCure Road Tournament una novata ha logrado conseguir el segundo lugar, felicidades!  
>[EL PRESIDENTE DE DANBAI HACE ENTREGA DE UN CUADRO DORADO QUE CERTIFICA EL TÍTULO DE CAMPEONA DE MARISE Y UN CUADRO PLATEADO PARA HATSUKO, DESPUÉS LES ENTREGA A LAS 2 UN PAR DE ARCHIVADORES PARA QUE VAYAN COLECCIONANDO LAS TARJETAS QUE GANEN O LES DEN]<br>[CUANDO EL EVENTO TERMINÓ, SHIZUKA, HATSUKO Y AZUKA SE DIRIGEN A CASA DE HATSUKO]  
>[UNA VEZ ALLÁ...]<br>Hatsuko: [se acuesta en su cama] Estoy muerta! Necesito descansar  
>Shizuka: Oye, Hatsuko, escuché que mañana llegará una estudiante nueva a nuestra clase<br>Azuka: Y cómo es?  
>Shizuka: No lo sé, pero por lo que me han dicho es una persona muy famosa y todos la conocen, dicen que aparece en las revistas de videojuegos y promociona los videojuegos de la marca DanBai<br>Hatsuko: Tal vez ella sea...  
>Shizuka: no lo creo, o sí?<br>Azuka: Hay muchas probabilidades de que si sea ella  
>Hatsuko: Sería interesante que ella estuviera en nuestra clase<br>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! ¡¿QUÉ?! La Campeona del PreCure Road Tournament estará en nuestra clase?!<br>Marise: Hola a todos! Soy Marise Takagawa  
>Hatsuko: Y la amenaza de los Sluggers... Ahora en el mundo real?!<br>?: Me quedaré con este planeta y acabaré con los estúpidos humanos  
>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:<br>"La Amenaza Slugger en la tierra! Las Sparking, a escena!"  
>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!<p> 


	5. Episodio 05

Capítulo 05: "La Amenaza Slugger en la tierra! Las Sparking, a escena!"

Era lunes en la ciudad Izawa, Hatsuko y sus amigas se dirigen hacia el colegio cuando una limosina pasa al lado de ellas  
>Hatsuko: Eh? Una limosina, hacia donde irá?<br>Azuka: [girando la cabeza hacia un lado con cara de no saber] No sé  
>[UNA VEZ ESTÁN EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES]<br>Shizuka: Por lo que veo trajiste tu archivador  
>Hatsuko: Ah sí, también lo uso para guardar los trabajos escolares<br>Shizuka: [sorprendida y parece que hubiera visto un sacrilegio] ¡¿EHHHH?! No se supone que era solo para guardar tarjetas?  
>Hatsuko: Porqué te pones así? Mira, también trae un espacio para guardar documentos<br>Shizuka: [suspiro de relajación] Menos mal  
>[LA MAESTRA MAYUMI LLEGA Y TODAS SE UBICAN EN SUS PUESTOS]<br>Maestra Mayumi: Buenos días niñas, antes de iniciar la clase quiero presentarles a quien será su nueva compañera, seguramente todas la conocen ya que sale a menudo en las revistas de videojuegos y promociona uno que otro título, sin alargar más el asunto la presentaré de una buena vez, Adelante, puedes pasar  
>[MIENTRAS LA ESTUDIANTE INGRESA AL SALÓN TODAS COMIENZAN A MURMURAR]<br>Maestra Mayumi: Anda, preséntate  
>?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marise Takagawa, encantada en conocerlas<br>Estudiante #1: [sorprendida] WOOOOOOOOWWWW! Es la señorita Marise!  
>Estudiante #2: [ansiosa] Es cierto que promocionas los juegos de la marca DanBai?!<br>Marise: [un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de fans] S-Sí... pueden encontrarme en la V-Jump y en la Saikyo Jump  
>Estudiante #3: Aquí tengo un ejemplar de abril de la V-Jump! Ayyy Señorita Marise, me puede hacer el favor de firmar este poster? Aquí sale usted promocionando "Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Omega", lo nuevo de DBZ para la PS4<br>Marise: Claro, ni más faltaba (y adivinen que pasó)  
>[DESPUÉS DE TODO ESE ALBOROTO, LA CLASE FINALMENTE COMIENZA]<br>[LUEGO DE 3 HORAS DE CLASE LLEGA EL RECESO]  
>[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA COMEN JUNTAS BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ÁRBOL, DE REPENTE LLEGA MARISE]<br>Marise: Puedo comer con ustedes?  
>Hatsuko: Claro, ponte cómoda<br>Marise: Gracias, creo que ya las había visto antes  
>Shizuka: Sí, fué durante el PreCure Road Tournament, en la final te enfrentaste a ella [señala a Hatsuko y ésta sonríe haciendo la señal de victoria con una mano]<br>Marise: Ya lo recuerdo! Yo te gané  
>Hatsuko: [haciendo cara de puchero] Fue mera suerte<br>Marise: Ya, perdóname  
>Hatsuko: Perdonada para toda la eternidad, pero como le hiciste? Debes tener un buen equipo, dime tus tácticas por favor<br>Marise: Eso es secreto  
>[HATSUKO HACE CARITA DE PERRITO CLAMANDO POR COMIDA]<br>Azuka: No te resistas Marise, Hatsuko es muy buena haciendo cara de perrito  
>Hatsuko: Por favor...<br>Marise: [resignada] Qué mas da, te diré mis tácticas  
>Hatsuko: [con destellos en los ojos] De verdad?<br>Marise: Para tener un buen equipo lo que tienen que hacer es igualar sus habilidades con las de su equipo...  
>[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIENDA DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA, UNO DE LOS TÉCNICOS DE DANBAI ESTABA HACIÉNDOLE UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN A LA MÁQUINA CUANDO POR ACCIDENTE DEJA CAER UN VASO CON CAFÉ QUE TENÍA AL LADO, EL CAFÉ APARENTEMENTE NO DAÑA LOS CIRCUITOS Y EL TÉCNICO LO DEJA ASÍ, DESPUÉS DE QUE ÉSTE SE VA, LA PANTALLA DEL ARCADE COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE UN COLOR VERSOSO Y SALEN 3 SLUGGERS QUE COMIENZAN A CAUSAR CAOS EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, DESPUÉS SALEN VOLANDO 4 DISPOSITIVOS]<br>[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA...]  
>Marise: ...y eso es todo lo que deben hacer para tener un buen equipo y sobresalir en el juego<br>Hatsuko: Ahhh  
>Altavoz: "A todas las estudiantes, repito, a todas las estudiantes, deben ir a sus salones, tomar sus pertenencias y salir al patio central, tenemos una situación de emergencia"<br>Shizuka: Que estará sucediendo?  
>Azuka: Mejor vamos por nuestras cosas<br>[MARISE Y HATSUKO ASIENTEN Y SE VAN AL SALÓN DE CLASES A RECOGER SUS COSAS Y SALEN AL PATIO CENTRAL]  
>[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS ESTÉN EN EL PATIO CENTRAL...]<br>Coordinadora: [hablando por un micrófono] Estudiantes, escuchen esto por favor  
>[SE OYE UNA TRANSMISIÓN DE RADIO POR LOS AMPLIFICADORES DEL COLEGIO (bafles o parlantes, como los quieran llamar)]<br>Transmisión: "ÚLTIMA HORA EN RADIO IZAWA: 3 Criaturas horrendas están causando caos y destrucción en la ciudad de Izawa, les pedimos calma a todos los habitantes mientras las autoridades... Esperen! Nos acaba de llegar más información, una de estas criaturas se dirige hacia el colegio Kirameki High School..."  
>Hatsuko: Oh no!<br>Transmisión: "... les pedimos a los padres o acudientes de las alumnas de ese colegio que vayan rápidamente por sus hijas antes de que esa criatura acabe con todo y con todos..."  
>[SE CORTA LA TRANSMISIÓN]<br>Coordinadora: El colegio ya ha sido notificado y nuestra prioridad es que todas salgan con bien de este plantel antes de que esa cosa llegue, para las que vivan en otros distritos hemos dispuesto unos cuantos vehículos de transporte que deben abordarlos en este instante  
>[LAS CHICAS QUE VIVEN EN OTROS DISTRITOS ABORDAN RÁPIDAMENTE LOS VEHÍCULOS MIENTRAS QUE LAS QUE QUEDAN DEBEN ESPERAR A SUS PADRES]<br>Shizuka: Y ahora qué haremos?  
>Hatsuko: Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a ver que pasa<br>[UNA ESTUDIANTE DIVISA A LO LEJOS QUE UN SLUGGER SE ACERCA A ALTA VELOCIDAD]  
>Estudiante: Coordinadora! Ahí viene! Ahí viene esa cosa!<br>Coordinadora: Todas, mantengan la calma!  
>[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A DESTRUIR EL PRIMER EDIFICIO DEL COLEGIO, CON TAN MALA SUERTE QUE ESE EDIFICIO ALBERGABA LAS OFICINAS, LA RECTORÍA (o Dirección, como los llamen en sus países), COORDINACIÓN, OFICINAS DE MATRÍCULAS ETC.]<br>[EL SLUGGER IBA A ATACAR A HATSUKO, SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE PERO INEXPLICABLEMENTE EL SLUGGER SE DETIENE]  
>Azuka: Qué pasó?<br>Hatsuko: Miren!  
>[EL SLUGGER FORCEJEA CON UN CAMPO DE FUERZA FORMADO POR LOS 4 DISPOSITIVOS QUE SE ESCAPARON DEL ARCADE]<br>Marise: Eso es...  
>Shizuka: Un campo de energía, pero porqué nos protege a nosotras?<br>[EL SLUGGER ES DERRIBADO Y LOS DISPOSITIVOS SE PEGAN A LAS MUÑECAS DERECHAS DE HATSUKO, AZUKA, SHIZUKA Y MARISE, DESPUÉS APARECEN LAS PREVATAR CARD Y LAS CARTAS "Z"]  
>Hatsuko: Esto es...<br>Azuka: No puede ser!  
>Marise: Pero si son las PreVatar Card y el dispositivo que usamos únicamente en el juego!<br>Shizuka: Que hace esto en la vida real?!  
>[HATSUKO INTRODUCE LAS PREVATAR CARD EN UNA RANURA QUE HAY EN LA PARTE FRONTAL DEL DISPOSITIVO Y ÉSTA COMIENZA EMANAR UN BRILLO DE COLOR ROJO]<br>Hatsuko: Waaa... Qué me pasa?  
>[DENTRO DEL BRILLO ROJO...]<br>"PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
>Hatsuko: Porqué dije eso?<br>[HATSUKO COMIENZA A GIRAR Y DE LA GEMA CENTRAL DEL DISPOSITIVO APARECEN VARIAS LUCES QUE SE LE VAN PEGANDO AL CUERPO DE HATSUKO (estilo Koga de Pegaso) PERO PRIMERO EL CUERPO DE HATSUKO SE ILUMINA Y APARECE CON UNA ESPECIE DE TRAJE DE BAÑO DE COLOR NEGRO Y UN PAR DE MEDIAS QUE VAN HASTA EL MUSLO, DESPUÉS UNA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL BRAZO Y APARECE SU BRAZALETE, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON EL OTRO BRAZO, OTRA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL TORSO Y DE AHÍ APARECE EL TRAJE FRONTAL, LUEGO APARECEN LOS LISTONES Y OTRAS 2 LUCES SE LE PEGAN A LAS PIERNAS DANDO ORIGEN A SUS BOTAS, SU CABELLO CAMBIA DE COLOR, PASA DE MAGENTA A ROSADO Y SU VOLUMEN Y LONGITUD SE INCREMENTAN LLEGANDO A CUBRIR CASI TODA LA ESPALDA, LUEGO APARECEN UNAS LUCES ROJAS QUE SE PEGAN A LA MUÑECA DERECHA DE HATSUKO Y APARECE DE NUEVO EL DISPOSITIVO CON LA GEMA CENTRAL DE COLOR ROJO BRILLANTE, DESPUÉS ÉSTA VUELVE A DAR UN GIRO Y SE PRESENTA CON UNA POSE HERÓICA]  
>"¡La Combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"<br>[EL DESTELLO ROJO SE ESFUMA]  
>Cure Equal: Eh? Porqué logré transformarme en este lugar?<br>Shizuka: [sorprendida al máximo] AHHHH! E-Eres Cure Equal! Cómo lo hiciste?!  
>Cure Equal: No lo recuerdo<br>Shizuka: Entonces, yo también haré lo mismo!  
>[SHIZUKA INTRODUCE SU PREVATAR CARD EN SU DISPOSITIVO Y SE TRANSFORMA EN CURE ELITE]<br>"¡La representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
>Cure Elite: Sí! Lo logré!<br>Azuka y Marise al unísono: ¡No nos dejen fuera de la diversión!  
>[AZUKA Y MARISE INTRODUCEN SUS PREVATAR CARDS EN SUS RESPECTIVOS DISPOSITIVOS Y SE CONVIERTEN EN CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE]<br>"¡La fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
>"¡Soy La verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"<br>Cure Forte: Nosotras también pudimos  
>Cure Equal: Qué bueno, pero esto es muy extraño<br>Cure Berserker: Chicas, creo que tenemos compañía  
>[EL SLUGGER SE LEVANTA DE LOS ESCOMBROS Y COMIENZA A LANZAR PINCHOS HECHOS CON BABA SOLIDIFICADA, LAS CURES LOS EVADEN Y CURE EQUAL LOGRA GOLPEARLO EN LA MITAD DE SU CUERPO LO CUAL HACE QUE ÉSTE SE DISTRAIGA MIENTRAS CURE ELITE LANCE SU ATAQUE MÚLTIPLE, EL "ÉLITE RAMPAGE", CURE BERSERKER LO GOLPEA CON MÚLTIPLES PUÑETAZOS EN LA PARTE INFERIOR DE SU CUERPO]<br>Cure Forte: Chicas! Retírense por favor!  
>[CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE EQUAL SE RETIRAN RÁPIDAMENTE Y CURE FORTE AGARRA DE LA COLA AL SLUGGER Y COMIENZA A GIRAR SOBRE SU PROPIO EJE HASTA QUE LO LANZA AL CIELO Y LAS 4 CURES RODEAN AL SLUGGER EN EL AIRE Y REALIZAN EL ATAQUE GRUPAL]<br>Cure Elite, Cure Equal, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "¡Cambiaremos al mundo con esta revolución!"  
>[TODAS LANZAN SUS ATAQUES INDIVIDUALES (El Sparking Blast de Equal, El Elite Burst de Cure Élite, El Puño Berserker de Cure Berserker y el Forte Crush de Cure Forte) AL CIELO, LUEGO TODAS LAS 4 CURES CON LA MISMA MANO CON LA QUE HICIERON SUS ATAQUES, LAS CIERRAN FORMANDO UN PUÑO Y EL COMBO EXPLOTA SACANDO RAYOS PODEROSOS DE LUZ QUE PURIFICAN AL SLUGGER Y LO DESAPARECEN]<br>Cure Equal: [con destellos en sus ojos] ¡GENIAL! Esto sí es un equipo! [agarra a Cure Elite y a Cure Forte] Las quiero chicas!  
>Cure Elite: [se suelta] Sí, hacemos un gran equipo pero tenemos 2 Sluggers que eliminar<br>[LAS 4 CURES VUELAN Y ELIMINAN A UN SLUGGER QUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESTRUIR UNA FÁBRICA DE REFRESCOS]  
>Cure Equal: [agitada] Uno menos, que bueno que no destruyó la fábrica, ¿Se imaginan cuantos refrescos se hubieran derramado si esa cosa hubiera destruido la fábrica? Millones!<br>Cure Berserker: Oye! No pienses en refrescos! Aún queda uno y está por allá!  
>[CURE BERSERKER SEÑALA LA PARTE SUR DE LA CIUDAD]<br>Cure Forte: Está lejos  
>Cure Berserker: No importa! Acabaré con este problema de una buena vez!<br>[CURE BERSERKER VUELA A GRAN VELOCIDAD]  
>Cure Forte: Oye! Espera!<br>[CURE FORTE LA SIGUE]  
>Cure Elite: Vaya con estas 2, no cambian ni a golpes<br>Cure Equal: Bien, A trabajar!  
>[CUANDO CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE LLEGAN AL SUR DE LA CIUDAD...]<br>Cure Forte: Éste se ve grande  
>Cure Berserker: Sí... No importa! Acabemos con él!<br>[CURE BERSERKER SE DIRIGE A GRAN VELOCIDAD PERO ES DETENIDA POR UN CAMPO DE FUERZA]  
>Cure Berserker: ¿Qué Demonios pasó? Hay un campo de fuerza!<br>Cure Forte: Eh?  
>[SE OYE UNA VOZ EN LO ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO]<br>?: Sí, Hay un campo de fuerza que lo rodea, para que ustedes, niñas entrometidas no destruyan a mi bebé  
>Cure Forte: ¡¿Quien es?!<br>[CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE LLEGAN AL LUGAR]  
>Cure Equal: Forte, Berserker!<br>Cure Elite: Ustedes saben quien acaba de hablar?  
>Cure Berserker: No tengo ni idea<br>Cure Forte: Miren! Allá!  
>[UNA SILUETA DE UNA MUJER MAYOR PARECIDA A JESSIE DE LA SERIE POKÉMON APARECE ENCIMA DE UN EDIFICIO]<br>?: Oh! Que descuidada soy, donde están mis modales, me presento, mi nombre es Carmel y la misión que me ha encargado el gran señor es destruir este mundo con todo lo que trae aunque sería una verdadera lástima ya que me gusta el oxígeno de este planeta  
>Cure Berserker: Que Estúpida! Entonces porqué le hace caso si tanto te gusta el aire de la tierra?<br>Carmel: Como te atreves a llamarme estúpida?! Ahora pagarás tu insolencia! Slugger, acaba con esa niña!  
>Slugger: SUROGAAAAA!<br>[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A ARROJAR UNA ESPECIE DE BABA SÓLIDA LA CUAL LOGRA IMPACTAR A CURE BERSERKER Y LA DERROTA MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]  
>Cure Equal: No, Berserker!<br>[CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A LANZAR VARIOS PUÑOS PERO CARMEL LOS ESQUIVA AUNQUE SE CONFÍA Y EQUAL APROVECHA PARA ASESTARLE UNA FUERTE PATADA DE KARATE EN LA CARA, LE SACA UN POCO DE SANGRE Y ÉSTA SE ENOJA]  
>Carmel: Imposible! Me ha golpeado en la cara!<br>[MIENTRAS CARMEL SE SOBA LA CARA CURE ELITE LLEGA Y LE PEGA UN PUÑETAZO EN EL VIENTRE]  
>Carmel: Cómo?! Tú también?<br>Cure Elite: [se soba levemente la mano] Como ví que estabas distraída pues simplemente ataqué  
>[DE REPENTE LLEGAN PROYECTILES PROVENIENTES DEL SLUGGER]<br>Cure Forte: Élite, Arriba de tí!  
>[CURE ELITE MIRA HACIA ARRIBA Y RÁPIDAMENTE ESQUIVA EL PROYECTIL]<br>Cure Elite: Gracias Forte  
>[CURE BERSERKER REAPARECE]<br>Cure Elite: Berserker, Estás bien?  
>Cure Berserker: Sí, solo fueron unos rasguños, ahora sí derrotemos a ese bicho y su mamá<br>Cure Equal: Qué les parece si hacemos lo mismo que hicimos con el otro Slugger?  
>Cure Elite: Es verdad, Equal, eres una genio<br>Cure Equal: No es para tanto, Chicas, A Trabajar!  
>Cure Forte, Cure Berserker y Cure Elite: Sí!<br>Carmel: Creen que las dejaré que acaben con mi bebé? Ni loca las dejaré acercarse  
>[CUANDO CURE BERSERKER YA IBA A GOLPEARLO ES IMPACTADA POR UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA DE COLOR CARMESÍ EN LA ESPALDA]<br>Cure Berserker: Argghh! Me atacaste por la espalda! Eres una cobarde! Chicas, les toca encargarse de esa cosa a ustedes, tengo un asunto pendiente con la cobarde de Carmel  
>[CURE BERSERKER SE DIRIGE A LUCHAR CONTRA CARMEL]<br>Cure Equal: Si Berserker se fue a luchar contra la anciana...  
>Carmel: ¡YA TE OÍ!<br>Cure Equal: ...entonces... ¿Quién está en su lugar?  
>Cure Forte: Pues yo!<br>[CURE FORTE ESTÁ GOLPEANDO CON PUÑOS VELOCES AL SLUGGER EN SU PARTE INFERIOR]  
>[CURE ELITE ESTÁ ARROJANDO ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA EN LA NUCA DE ÉSTE]<br>[CURE EQUAL ESTÁ PATEANDO SU CABEZA PARA DEBILITARLO]  
>Cure Equal: [mientras patea la cabeza del Slugger] Porqué... no... te... mueres?!<br>[CURE FORTE SE TELETRANSPORTA HASTA LA COLA DEL SLUGGER Y COMIENZA A DARLE VUELTAS HASTA SOLTARLO Y MANDARLO AL CIELO]  
>[CURE EQUAL, CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE SALTAN Y RODEAN AL SLUGGER]<br>[LAS 3 CURES CARGAN ENERGÍA EN SUS PUÑOS Y GOLPEAN AL SLUGGER AL MISMO TIEMPO]  
>[EL SLUGGER RESISTE EL ATAQUE Y LAS CURES FORCEJEAN]<br>[CURE BERSERKER OBSERVA EL ATAQUE]  
>Cure Berserker: Ehhh?! Me están dejando por fuera! Lo siento Carmel, hasta aquí llegaste, ¡BERSERKER FIST!<br>[CARMEL RECIBE EL ATAQUE Y LA MANDA A VOLAR, CURE BERSERKER LLEGA HASTA DONDE ESTÁN LAS DEMÁS Y COMIENZA A CARGAR ENERGÍA EN SU PUÑO]  
>Cure Berserker: Aún tengo energía para uno más!<br>Todas: ¡SPARKING FINAL FIST!  
>[EL ATAQUE LOGRA PULVERIZAR AL SLUGGER]<br>[MIENTRAS CARMEL AÚN VUELA POR LOS CIELOS...]  
>Carmel: Diablos! Esas niñitas me han vencido esta vez! Pero volveré, se los puedo asegurar! Por ahora necesito saber como aterrizooooooooo...<br>[CARMEL CHOCA CON UN ÁRBOL]  
>[LA CUIDAD REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]<br>[UNA LLAVE EXTRAÑA CAE EN LAS MANOS DE HATSUKO]  
>Hatsuko: Eh? Y esto?<br>Shizuka: Al parecer es una llave  
>Hatsuko: -_- Eso ya lo sé pero porqué apareció de la nada?<br>[LA MADRE DE HATSUKO, SAORI, APARECE]  
>Saori: Hatsuko!<br>Hatsuko: Mamá? Qué haces aquí?  
>Saori: Vine por tí<br>Hatsuko: Porqué? si ya no hay nada  
>Saori: Es que me dijeron que suspenderían las clases hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad ya que hubo varios afectados por esas cosas<br>Hatsuko: Suspendieron las clases? Eso me parece fabuloso!  
>Marise: Oye, ya te vas a tu casa?<br>Hatsuko: Sí  
>Marise: Es que quería invitarlas a mi casa mañana para una pijamada ya que suspendieron las clases<br>Hatsuko: En serio? Mamá, puedo ir?  
>Saori: Permiso concedido<br>Hatsuko: Ahhh! Gracias!, Mañana estaré ahí y ojalá todas asistan  
>Marise: Las espero mañana!<br>[TODAS SE VAN A SUS CASAS CON SUS RESPECTIVOS FAMILIARES]  
>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"<p>

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Sí! Estaré en la casa de una celebridad!<br>Marise: Bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar!  
>Shizuka: Es grandota!<br>Azuka: Debe ser fabuloso vivir aquí!  
>Hatsuko: Pero... nuestra pijamada se verá interrumpida nuevamente por esas babosas! Además, sabremos la verdad sobre estos dispositivos!<br>Carmel: No me derrotarán como la vez anterior! Esta vez yo obtendré la victoria!  
>Cure Forte: Eso lo veremos!<br>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
>"Una pijamada arruinada! La verdad sobre los 'dispositivos'!"<br>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	6. Episodio 06

Capítulo 06: "Una pijamada arruinada! La verdad sobre los 'dispositivos'!"

"Han suspendido las clases en la ciudad Izawa, Hatsuko y sus amigas se preparan para ir a la mansión... perdón! casa de la exitosa modelo juvenil, Marise Takagawa quien las había invitado a una pijamada después de su primera lucha contra los Sluggers en la vida real"  
>[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO...]<br>Hatsuko: Bien, llevaré mi bolsa para dormir, mi almohada, mi cepillo de dientes, y por último, mi teléfono celular... Eh? Y mi teléfono? Dónde está mi teléfono?  
>[HATSUKO BUSCA DESESPERADAMENTE SU TELÉFONO]<br>Hatsuko: [súper angustiada] ¡NOOO! PORQUÉ?! PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ?! PORQUÉ SE DESAPARECE MI TELÉFONO?! PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ?! [hablando normal] Bueno no importa  
>[SE ESCUCHA UNA CAÍDA EN LA ENTRADA A LA HABITACIÓN]<br>Hatsuko: Uh? Sota!  
>Sota: [se levanta] Oye! Porqué eres tan descuidada?<br>Hatsuko: De qué hablas?  
>Sota: De esto!<br>[SOTA LE PASA EL TELÉFONO A HATSUKO]  
>Hatsuko: Mi teléfono! ¿Pero donde lo encontraste?<br>Sota: En el lugar menos pensado, el baño, estaba haciendo mis necesidades cuando noté que tu teléfono estaba deslizándose, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al inodoro logré capturarlo para que no se ensuciara allí dentro  
>Hatsuko: [cara de asco] Yuck! Eso hubiera sido asqueroso! Pero te lo agradezco Sota, te debo la vida<br>[HATSUKO MIRA LA HORA]  
>Hatsuko: Waa! Ya se me hizo tarde! Nos vemos Sota!<br>[HATSUKO AGARRA SU MALETA Y SALE CORRIENDO HASTA LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN]  
>Sote: Espera! Vas a ir a la casa de Marise Takagawa?<br>Hatsuko: [mientras corre en su lugar] Sí, porqué?  
>Sota: Es que... es que... [saca pecho] Quiero que firme este poster!<br>[SOTA SACA EL SEGUNDO POSTER DE "DRAGON BALL Z SPARKING! OMEGA" DONDE ESTA VEZ APARECEN MARISE Y SON GOKÚ JUGANDO EN LA PS4]  
>Hatsuko: Ok! Le pediré el favor, eso si no se me olvida, ahora sí me voy!<br>[HATSUKO SALE CORRIENDO DE SU HABITACIÓN]  
>[OPENING "Progression" por Hironobu Kageyama]<br>[EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE HATSUKO LA ESTABAN ESPERANDO AZUKA Y SHIZUKA]  
>Azuka: Oye, que trajiste?<br>Shizuka: Lo necesario para una pijamada, una bolsa para dormir, una almohada por si con la otra almohada no me siento cómoda, mi cepillo de dientes, mi teléfono por si hay alguna emergencia, la PreVatar card, la tarjeta Z y el dispositivo extraño para analizarlo entre todas  
>Azuka: Ahh, yo traje lo mismo a excepción del teléfono<br>Shizuka: Y porqué no trajiste el teléfono?  
>Azuka: Porque no tengo! [ba dum tss]<br>Shizuka: -_- Vaya, así que era eso  
>Hatsuko: Chicas!<br>Azuka: Oye! Llegas tarde!  
>Hatsuko: Perdón, tenía unos asuntos personales que debía resolver pero ya estoy aquí<br>Shizuka: Bien, vámonos!  
>"UNA HORA DESPUÉS..."<br>Hatsuko: [agotada] Nunca pensé... que Marise... viviera tan... lejos  
>Shizuka: Según Google Maps... ya hemos llegado<br>Azuka: ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? ¿Marise vive en un potrero?  
>Hatsuko: Miren! Una entrada!<br>[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA VAN A LA ENTRADA DONDE HAY UN PEQUEÑO ALTAVOZ]  
>Altavoz: ¿Identificación?<br>Hatsuko: Soy Hatsuko Yamamuro  
>Shizuka: Yo soy Shizuka Watanabe<br>Azuka: Y mi nombre es Azuka Takahashi  
>En el altavoz: - Oye, déjalas pasar!. - Claro que sí señorita!<br>[LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y LAS CHICAS INGRESAN]  
>[AHORA VAN CAMINANDO EN LÍNEA RECTA POR UN CAMINO CON MUCHOS ÁRBOLES A LOS LADOS Y QUE DAN FORMA A UN TÚNEL VERDE]<br>[DESPUÉS DE PASAR EL TÚNEL VERDE SE PUEDE OBSERVAR UNA GRAN MANSIÓN]  
>Hatsuko: ¡WOOOOOOW! ¡Qué Casota!<br>Shizuka: Vaya...  
>Azuka: [cruzada de brazos] Demasiado excéntrica para mi gusto<br>Hatsuko: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Entre más grande mejor  
>[MARISE SALE DE LA MANSIÓN A RECIBIRLAS]<br>Marise: Todas ustedes sean bienvenidas  
>Shizuka: Hola Marise! Que casa tan bonita!<br>Marise: Gracias, espero que se diviertan mucho, ahora pasen a mi humilde hogar  
>[TODAS ENTRAN A LA MANSIÓN]<br>Hatsuko: ¡DOBLE WOOOOOOOW! ¿De verdad vives aquí?  
>Marise: Sí, yo vivo aquí<br>Shizuka: ¿Debe ser fabuloso vivir aquí, no?  
>Marise: [pone mirada baja] Sí... es fabuloso...<br>Hatsuko: ¿Qué tienes?  
>Marise: No, no tengo nada, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? [risa nerviosa]<br>Hatsuko: [un poco confundida por la actitud de Marise] Ahh... Sí...  
>[EN EL COMEDOR...]<br>[TODAS COMIENZAN A DEGUSTAR LA CENA QUE MARISE LES TENÍA PREPARADA]  
>Azuka: Esto... [mastica] está muy delicioso!<br>Marise: Gracias  
>[DESPUÉS DE COMER, TODAS VAN A DISFRUTAR DE LOS LUJOS DE MARISE TALES COMO UNA CARRERA DE CUATRIMOTOS A CAMPO ABIERTO, UN SALTARÍN GIGANTE, DIVERSOS TESOROS Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS]<br>[CUANDO LLEGA LA NOCHE, TODAS SE VAN AL CUARTO DE MARISE EL CUAL ES MUY GRANDE Y TIENE UN TELEVISOR MUY GRANDE]  
>[TODAS UBICAN SUS BOLSAS DE DORMIR EN EL SUELO DE LA HABITACIÓN]<br>[SÚBITAMENTE, UN TERREMOTO COMIENZA A AZOTAR LA ZONA]  
>Hatsuko: Uwaaaaa! ¡¿Qué sucede?!<br>Marise: Todas! Salgan rápido!  
>[LAS CHICAS Y EL MAYORDOMO DE MARISE SALEN DEL LUGAR]<br>Carmel: Creo que he acertado!  
>Hatsuko: Otra vez la anciana!<br>Carmel: ¡NO ME DIGAS ANCIANA, CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE! Vámos mis bebés! Ataquen!  
>2 Sluggers: SUROGAAAA!<br>[EL PRIMER SLUGGER COMIENZA A GOLPEAR EL SUELO CAUSANDO CRÁTERES MIENTRAS EL SEGUNDO LANZA PROYECTILES DE BABA SOLIDIFICADA HACIA LAS CHICAS]  
>[HATSUKO Y LAS DEMÁS COMIENZAN A ESCAPAR DEL ATAQUE]<br>Hatsuko: [mientras corre por su vida] ¿Cómo es eso de que le acertó?  
>Marise: [mientras corre] Seguramente alguien le dijo sobre nuestra identidad secreta<br>Azuka: [mientras corre y saca su PreVatar Card] Dejen de perder el tiempo y transformémonos de una buena vez!  
>[HATSUKO, MARISE Y SHIZUKA ASIENTEN Y SACAN SUS PREVATAR CARD]<br>[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "The Ebb and The Flow" por Kenji Yamamoto]  
>[COMIENZA LA SECUENCIA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN]<br>Hatsuko, Shizuka, Marise y Azuka al unísono: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!  
>[LAS CHICAS INTRODUCEN LAS PREVATAR CARD EN LOS DISPOSITIVOS LLAMADOS "CurePulse" Y LA LUZ DE LOS CUREPULSE COMIENZA A ALUMBRAR DE VERDE AL SER RECONOCIDAS LAS PREVATAR CARD]<br>[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE COMIENZAN A LEVITAR, PIERDEN SU ROPA CASUAL, QUEDAN DESNUDAS PARCIALMENTE Y POR UN MOMENTO, DESPUÉS SUS CUERPOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y ADQUIEREN UNA ESPECIE DE TRAJE DE BAÑO PERO BIEN PEGADO AL CUERPO, LUEGO COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS FALDAS, LUEGO APARECEN SUS TRAJES FRONTALES Y SUS RESPECTIVOS LISTONES, DESPUÉS APARECEN SUS BOTAS, LUEGO APARECEN SUS GUANTES Y POR ÚLTIMO EL VOLUMEN Y LA FORMA DEL CABELLO LES CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE]  
>[CURE EQUAL CAE DE PIE AL SUELO]<br>Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
>[CURE ELITE ATERRIZA AL LADO IZQUIERDO DE CURE EQUAL PERO UBICADA ADELANTE DE ELLA]<br>Cure Elite: "¡Yo soy la representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
>[CURE BERSERKER ATERRIZA AL LADO DERECHO DE CURE ELITE PERO UBICADA ADELANTE DE ELLA]<br>Cure Berserker: "¡Yo soy la fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
>[CURE FORTE ATERRIZA EN FRENTE DE TODAS]<br>Cure Forte: "¡Y yo soy la verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"  
>Cure Equal, Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Los venceremos usando nuestro poder! Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure"<br>[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
>Cure Equal: Uhhh, una presentación grupal, interesante...<br>[CURE EQUAL VUELA HACIA EL SLUGGER Y LO GOLPEA CON UN PUÑETAZO CERCA A SU CABEZA, EL CUERPO DEL SLUGGER COMIENZA A ABSORBER A CURE EQUAL]  
>Cure Equal: Oh no! Me está... absorbiendo!<br>[CURE ELITE VUELA A RESCATAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ES IMPACTADA POR UN PROYECTIL DE BABA SOLIDIFICADA]  
>Carmel: [risa maligna] Maravilloso! 2 menos!<br>[EL SEGUNDO SLUGGER COMIENZA A LANZAR PROYECTILES DE BABA SÓLIDA HACIA CURE BERSERKER PERO ELLA LOS LOGRA ESQUIVAR Y ATACA AL SLUGGER CON UN CONTUNDENTE "BERSERKER FIST" Y LO DERROTA]  
>Cure Berserker: Que débil!<br>Carmel: Hmph! Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que le está pasando a tus otras 2 amigas  
>Cure Forte y Cure Berserker: ¡¿Qué?!<br>Carmel: Primero, su amiga la de rojo está a punto de morir ahogada por mi bebé y Segundo, su amiga la de azul ha recibido un golpe letal  
>[CURE EQUAL SE HUNDE POR COMPLETO]<br>[CURE ELITE COMIENZA A AGONIZAR]  
>Cure Berserker: [mientras aprieta su puño derecho] Juegas muy sucio Carmel!<br>[DE REPENTE SE OYE UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE]  
>Sluuger #2: Suro? [se comienza a inflar] SUROGAAAAA!<br>[EL SLUGGER ESTALLA Y EL CUERPO DE CURE EQUAL CAE]  
>Carmel: No puede ser! [levanta su índice derecho hacia el cielo] Ya son 2 veces, Ahora no las dejaré vivir para contarlo<br>[DEL DEDO ÍNDICE DE CARMEL COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA CRECIENTE DE ENERGÍA NEGRA, CON BORDES PÚRPURAS Y CON TRUENOS MORADOS (son más claritos)]  
>Carmel: [con mirada de psicópata] ¡VAN A MORIR MALDITAS!<br>[CARMEL ARROJA LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA LA CUAL YA HABÍA ALCANZADO UN TAMAÑO CONSIDERABLE]  
>[LA ATMÓSFERA DE LA ESFERA INMOVILIZA A LAS CURES]<br>Cure Berserker: [estaba levitando, comienza a forcejear para poder moverse] ¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme!  
>[EQUAL DESPIERTA Y VE QUE LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA SE ACERCA]<br>Cure Equal: Vuelen por sus vidas... uh? Mi cuerpo... no responde  
>[CURE BERSERKER QUIEN ESTABA MÁS CERCA AL ATAQUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE SER IMPACTADA]<br>"¡PRETTY CURE LOVE AND FUTURE KISS!"  
>[EL ATAQUE DOBLE ATRAVESÓ LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA (o la Dark Súpernova para diferenciar) Y LA HIZO ESTALLAR POR COMPLETO]<br>[EL FONDO CAMBIA A UN COLOR BLANCO, UNA SILUETA CON 2 COLETAS (como las de Cure Rosetta pero más extensas) GOLPEA A CARMEL CON UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA, EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO ESA MISMA SILUETA GOLPEA A CARMEL EN EL VIENTRE CON OTRA PATADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LA ATACA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA MEDIANA Y DE COLOR AMARILLA, CON ESO LA MANDA A VOLAR POR AHORA]  
>Silueta #1: ¿Acaso no hay nadie que valga la pena? ¿No hay nadie a mi nivel?<br>Silueta #2: Ya está bien, todo acabó  
>Cure Forte: Sí, todo acabó<br>[CURE FORTE TOCA CON 2 DEDOS EL CENTRO DEL ARO DEL CUREPULSE, ESTE COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y EXPULSA 2 TARJETAS LAS CUALES CURE FORTE GUARDA EN UN ESTUCHE QUE TIENE AL LADO IZQUIERDO, LAS SILUETAS DESAPARECEN Y TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD A EXCEPCIÓN DE SHIZUKA QUIEN TODAVÍA ESTÁ GRAVE, CURE FORTE VA Y LE AGARRA LOS 2 DEDOS (el dedo índice y el dedo corazón) Y LOS COLOCA EN EL CENTRO DEL ARO DEL CUREPULSE DE CURE FORTE, ACTO SEGUIDO EL CUERPO DE SHIZUKA COMIENZA A EMANAR UN BRILLO AZUL MIENTRAS VA SANANDO SUS HERIDAS Y CURE FORTE EMANA BRILLO PÚRPURA, DESPUÉS DE QUE SHIZUKA SE CURARA POR COMPLETO, CURE FORTE SE DESTRANSFORMA PERO NO CONTABA CON QUE HATSUKO Y AZUKA LA ESTABAN OBSERVANDO]  
>Hatsuko: Marise, ¿Que rayos acabas de hacer?<br>Marise: [un poco nerviosa] Yo? Nada, no estaba haciendo nada!  
>Azuka: Tú sabes algo sobre esto, ¿o no?<br>Marise: [nerviosa] No yo no sé... A quien engaño, les contaré  
>Hatsuko: Perfecto!<br>Marise: Pero cuando Shizuka despierte  
>Hatsuko: Ayyy!<br>[SHIZUKA DESPIERTA]  
>Shizuka: Eh? De que me perdí? Y Carmel? Y los Sluggers? Ya no hay nada?<br>Azuka: Preguntas demasiado  
>[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MARISE]<br>Marise: Les diré la verdad, estos dispositivos que tienen pegados a sus muñecas derechas se llaman CurePulse  
>Shizuka: Cure... Pulse?<br>Marise: Sí, tiene infinidad de habilidades, sirve para generar ataques de acuerdo a su objetivo, también sirve para ayudar a una compañera en problemas y también sirve para pedir refuerzos mediante... [saca las tarjetas del set "Eternal Collection"] esto  
>Hatsuko: Son las tarjetas del juego! O sea que uno puede llamarlas con las tarjetas del juego?<br>Marise: Así es, pero debemos usarlas con responsabilidad, solo caben 2 tarjetas en el espacio de refuerzos y solo se deben usar en un caso de extrema urgencia  
>Azuka: Impresionante<br>Marise: Pero eso no es todo, Carmel es en realidad una subordinada de Ultra Fusion  
>Shizuka, Hatsuko y Azuka: ¿"Ultra Fusion"?<br>Marise: Sí, una entidad maligna que surgió a raíz de la aparición de los CurePulses en la vida real, se supone que ese sería el jefe final de la última expansión de "Pretty Cure Legends" la cual saldrá dentro de unos cuantos meses  
>Shizuka: [preocupada] Cual es su objetivo?<br>Marise: Su objetivo... a ver, como se los puedo decir... Su objetivo es establecer un nuevo orden universal, basado en la esclavitud de los seres de todos los planetas de esta y demás galaxias  
>Hatsuko: No puede ser! ¿Como puede existir un Alien-Hitler en pleno siglo XXI?<br>Azuka: [riéndose a carcajadas] Alien-Hitler, esa estuvo muy buena Hatsuko!  
>Shizuka: Pregunta! Como sabes todo eso?<br>Marise: Yo sé todo eso porque... No soy de este mundo  
>Shizuka, Azuka y Hatsuko: ¿EHHHH?<br>Marise: Así es, yo provengo de un mundo que está más allá de esta galaxia y vela por la seguridad y paz de este universo, en otras palabras, yo provengo... del "Reino Trinity"  
>Hatsuko: [se levanta y se llena de determinación] Marise, échanos tu cuento otro día, por ahora quiero vencer a ese Alien-Hitler para que no se haga con el control universal ¿Quien está conmigo?<br>Azuka: Así se habla! Yo estoy contigo!  
>Shizuka: Yo también!<br>Hatsuko: ¿Y tú Marise?  
>Marise: ¿Tú que crees?<br>Hatsuko: Me parece fabuloso!, Chicas, ¡A trabajar!  
>Marise, Azuka, Shizuka y Hatsuko: ¡SÍIIIIIII!<br>Shizuka: Pero por ahora, vamos a dormir  
>Hatsuko, Azuka y Marise: Awwwww<br>Hatsuko: Shizuka, Eres una aguafiestas!  
>[TODAS SE RÍEN]<br>[EN LA CIMA DE UNA MONTAÑA, MUY LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD]  
>Carmel: ¿Quien era esa persona que me venció con 3 ataques?<br>[EMPIEZA FLASHBACK]  
>[UNA SILUETA CON 2 COLETAS GOLPEA A CARMEL CON UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA, EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO ESA MISMA SILUETA GOLPEA A CARMEL EN EL VIENTRE CON OTRA PATADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LA ATACA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA MEDIANA Y DE COLOR AMARILLA]<br>[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
>Carmel: Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo! Ya sé! Les robaré sus dispositivos de transformación porque me he dado cuenta de que tienen mucho poder y eso le ayudará mucho al soberano, seguramente si logro obtenerlos, el soberano me ascenderá a general! Debo tenerlos en mi poder!<br>[CARMEL SE LEVANTA Y DESAPARECE]  
>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"<p>

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Aún no reanudan las clases así que seguiremos en la casa de Marise!<br>Marise: Así y luego así, viste?  
>Hatsuko: Ya aprendí a usarlo, ahora sacaré todo su potencial!<br>Shizuka: Eh? Dónde están los CurePulses?  
>Azuka: Han desaparecido!<br>Hatsuko: Nos han robado! Seguramente fue un apartamentero o tal vez...  
>Marise: Lo más probable es que fue "ella"<br>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
>"Luchando sin los CurePulses! Una batalla con todo el corazón!"<br>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan! Pero antes...

"Sparking! Pretty Cure" tendrá una película!  
>Opening: "Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" Takayoshi Tanimoto<br>Ending: "Dear Zarathustra -Movie Version-" Good Morning America  
>Producción de Animación (ficticio, obviamente): TMS Entertainment<br>Autor: jhondb2013

Hatsuko: Estén pendientes para más noticias!

『スパーキング！プリキュア』映画化！！！  
>オープニングテーマ:谷本孝義『空•前•絶•後』。<br>エンディングテーマ:グッドモーニングアメリカ『拝啓、ツラツストラ』～Movie Version～。  
>アニメション製作:東京ムービー。<br>原作:「jhondb2013」  
>お楽しみに！<p> 


	7. Episodio 07

Capítulo 07: "Luchando sin los CurePulses! Una batalla con todo el corazón!"

"Era el segundo día de pijamada en la casa de Marise, un día maravilloso, Marise les estaba enseñando a usar sus CurePulses de manera correcta"  
>Marise: Nunca deben hacer esto [le quita la tapa del círculo central] porque si no se desconfigurará y en el peor de los casos podría no funcionar correctamente<br>Hatsuko: Ahh ya veo  
>Mayordomo Mark: Señoritas, el desayuno ya está listo<br>Marise: Tan rápido? Pero que eficiencia, chicas, dejemos el entrenamiento por ahora, vayamos a desayunar  
>Hatsuko: Shizuka y Azuka: Sí<br>[LAS CHICAS VAN A DESAYUNAR PERO DEJAN SUS CUREPULSES CERCA A UNA MASETA]  
>[DE LOS ARBUSTOS APARECE CARMEL]<br>Carmel: [pensando] Maravilloso! Ahora el soberano tendrá más poder  
>[CARMEL AGARRA LOS CUREPULSES Y SE ESCAPA CON ELLOS]<br>[LAS CHICAS REGRESAN AL LUGAR]  
>Hatsuko: Entonces eso fue lo que pasó<br>Azuka: Sorprendente no?  
>Shizuka: Oigan! Los CurePulses... No están!<br>Marise, Hatsuko y Azuka: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!  
>Hatsuko: Busquemos por toda el área<br>[TODAS COMIENZAN A BUSCAR LOS CUREPULSES PERO NO LOS ENCUENTRAN]  
>[UN ARBUSTO COMIENZA A MOVERSE SOSPECHOSAMENTE]<br>Azuka: El ladrón no se ha ido, pero que tonto!  
>[AZUKA CORRE HACIA EL ARBUSTO PERO CAE Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ES UNA ARDILLA]<br>Azuka: Una Ardilla? Esto debe ser una broma  
>Marise: ¿Quien pudo habérselos robado?<br>Shizuka: Uno no sabe pero pudo haber sido un apartamentero  
>Marise: Nah! Un apartamentero sería detectado fácilmente por el sistema de seguridad<br>Hatsuko: Pudo haber sido la anciana  
>[EN LA COPA DE UN ÁRBOL]<br>Carmel: [estornuda] [hablando bajito] No debo hacer ruido! Y además alguien está hablando de mí  
>[VOLVIENDO A LA ESCENA CENTRAL]<br>Marise: Carmel? Tal vez, pero es extraño  
>Azuka: ¿Qué?<br>Marise: Todavía no nos ha atacado ningún Slugger  
>[SE OYE UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA]<br>Carmel: [desde lo alto de un rascacielos] Ahora veremos que harán las muchachitas sin sus preciados Cure -como se llamen  
>Hatsuko: La Ciudad Izawa está siendo atacada!<br>Shizuka: Vayamos!  
>Azuka: Una pregunta, como quieren que luchemos sin los CurePulses?<br>Hatsuko: Es una buena pregunta y la buena respuesta es que lucharemos con nuestro propio esfuerzo!  
>Marise: Estoy de acuerdo! Ahora es momento de demostrar lo que podemos hacer por nuestra cuenta!<br>Hatsuko: Así se habla! Entonces, vámonos!  
>[SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE ASIENTEN Y LOGRAN LLEGAR A LO MÁS ALTO DE LA TORRE DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA]<br>Hatsuko: Anciana!  
>Carmel: -_-* ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ANCIANA?!, Están buscando... [saca los CurePulses] Esto?<br>Hatsuko: Los CurePulses! Sabía que los habías tomado  
>Shizuka: Carmel! Porqué tomaste los CurePulses?<br>Carmel: Esto ya parece una rutina, la heroína preguntándole al villano sus planes, pero está bien, les contaré, estos Cure-comosellamen guardan un gran poder que servirán para que el soberano pueda conquistar el universo entero  
>Azuka: Dejen de hablar estupideces! Acabaré con este problema de una buena vez!<br>[AZUKA CORRE PARA INTENTAR GOLPEAR A CARMEN PERO CARMEL ESTÁ PROTEGIDA POR UN CAMPO DE ENERGÍA]  
>Carmel: Ni siquiera puedes golpearme, das lástima! Ahora veré lo que pueden hacer estas cosas<br>[CARMEL SE COLOCA EL CUREPULSE DE HATSUKO EN SU MUÑECA DERECHA, EL CUREPULSE DE SHIZUKA EN LA MUÑECA IZQUIERDA, EL CUREPULSE DE MARISE SE LO COLOCA EN EL PECHO Y EL CUREPULSE DE AZUKA LO UBICA EN EL CENTRO DEL ABDOMEN, LOS CUREPULSES SE CORROMPEN Y SE UNEN FORMANDO UNA SÚPER ARMADURA PERO CONSERVANDO LOS CÍRCULOS QUE REACCIONAN CON UN TOQUE]  
>Carmel: Wow! Me veo bien con esto!<br>Marise: Los CurePulses... se han corrompido  
>Azuka: Qué dices? Explícate!<br>Marise: Cuando un ser maligno ubica los CurePulses en diversas partes de su cuerpo, los CurePulses absorberán el poder maligno que hay en ese ser y ese poder corromperá a los CurePulses volviendo más fuerte al ser maligno que tenga los CurePulses  
>Shizuka: Eso quiere decir que...<br>Marise: Carmel es indestructible  
>Hatsuko: ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! Lucharemos así nos agotemos por completo!<br>Carmel: Ya quieren pelear? Sluggers, ataquen!  
>[APARECEN 2 SLUGGERS FLOTANTES]<br>Los 2 Sluggers: SUROGAAAA!  
>[EL PRIMER SLUGGER SE LANZA A ATACAR A MARISE Y AZUKA]<br>Marise: Ahí viene!  
>[AZUKA GOLPEA INFRUCTUOSAMENTE AL SLUGGER PERO ÉSTE LA ESTRELLA CONTRA EL SUELO CON SU COLA]<br>Marise: Azuka!  
>[EL SEGUNDO SLUGGER SE LANZA A ATACAR A HATSUKO Y A SHIZUKA]<br>Shizuka: Ahí viene!  
>[HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA LOGRAN ESQUIVAR A TIEMPO EL ATAQUE DEL SLUGGER]<br>Hatsuko: Eso estuvo cerca ¡SHIZUKA CUIDADO!  
>Shizuka: Eh?<br>[UN PROYECTIL DE BABA SÓLIDA ESTABA A PUNTO DE GOLPEAR A SHIZUKA PERO HATSUKO UTILIZA SU SÚPER VELOCIDAD (recordemos que adquirieron habilidades sobrehumanas después de convertirse en Pretty Cures) Y DESTRUYE EL PROYECTIL DE UN PUÑETAZO]  
>Hatsuko: Estás bien Shizuka?<br>Shizuka: [un poco sorprendida por el golpe] Eh... sí  
>Carmel: Vaya, son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba pero ahora... vamos a ver que harán ante... esto!<br>[CARMEL TOCA LOS 4 CÍRCULOS DE LOS CUREPULSES CORROMPIDOS Y ELLA Y LOS SLUGGERS COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA MORADA, LOS SLUGGERS COMIENZAN A DISPARAR PROYECTILES EN RÁFAGA, LAS CHICAS LOS ESQUIVAN PERO QUEDAN EN EL BORDE DEL EDIFICO, A PUNTO DE CAER AL VACÍO]  
>Carmel: Y Ahora que harán? [risa malévola]<br>[UNO DE LOS PROYECTILES IMPACTA EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE LA PARTE EN DONDE ESTABAN LAS CHICAS SE ROMPA Y ÉSTAS CAIGAN AL VACÍO]  
>Carmel: Ups! Lo siento niñitas [risa malévola]<br>[MIENTRAS CAEN AL VACÍO...]  
>Marise: Chicas! Fue un placer haberlas conocido a pesar de que fueron 3 días<br>Hatsuko: Porqué dices eso? Podemos salir de ésta  
>Azuka: Estúpida! Vamos a morir y el universo será conquistado! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?<br>Hatsuko: Les dije que lucharíamos, no importa lo que pasara! Y seguiremos...  
>[COMIENZAN A APARECER IMÁGENES DE CARMEL DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD, LOS SLUGGERS MATANDO PERSONAS Y LA SILUETA DE ULTRA FUSION]<br>Hatsuko: ...seguiremos ¡LUCHANDOOOO!  
>[DE REPENTE UNA LUZ PROVENIENTE DEL PECHO DE HATSUKO LA CUBRE A ELLA Y A SUS AMIGAS, QUEDAN SUSPENDIDAS EN EL AIRE]<br>Shizuka: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos muertas?  
>Azuka: [se pellizca] No! Esto... es... la realidad<br>Marise: No hemos muerto! Me siento... poderosa  
>Hatsuko: ¿Ya vieron chicas? Les dije que podríamos salir de esta, ahora vayamos a luchar contra la anciana y sus estúpidas babosas!<br>[SHIZUKA, MARISE Y AZUKA ASIENTEN, ACTO SEGUIDO SE VAN VOLANDO DE NUEVO HACIA LA TORRE MÁS ALTA DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA]  
>Hatsuko: ¡ANCIANA!<br>Carmel: [voltea la mirada] ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir?!  
>Marise: Sencillo, sobrevivimos gracias al optimismo de Hatsuko<br>Hatsuko: Tampoco es para tanto, Marise  
>Shizuka: Es verdad, gracias al optimismo y las ganas de vivir de Hatsuko fue que logramos sobrevivir<br>Carmel: Ya veo, lograron descubrir y activar el "Survival Mode", son unas genios pero...  
>Hatsuko: Uh?<br>Carmel: Pero esas ganas de vivir y tu optimismo son suficientes para derrotar a mis 2 bebés más fuertes?  
>Hatsuko: Desde que nosotras tengamos ese optimismo... resistimos lo que sea!<br>Carmel: Espero que sea así, Sluggers! Acaben con esas chiquillas!  
>Los 2 Sluggers: SUROGAAAAAA!<br>Hatsuko: Chicas, ¡A Trabajar!  
>Shizuka, Azuka y Marise: ¡SÍ!<br>[HATSUKO SE VA CON MARISE A PELEAR CONTRA EL PRIMER SLUGGER]  
>[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A GOLPEAR EL PISO DEL EDIFICIO CON SU COLA PERO HATSUKO Y MARISE LOS ESQUIVAN, SEGUIDO HATSUKO COMIENZA A GOLPEAR AL SLUGGER EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES]<br>[MARISE HACE UN SALTO Y LE PEGA UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA DEL SLUGGER, ÉSTE SE DEBILITA Y COMIENZA A CAER, MARISE REGRESA JUNTO A HATSUKO Y ENTRE JUNTAS GOLPEAN AL SLUGGER DE TAL FORMA QUE LOGRAN ATRAVESARLO Y HACERLO DESAPARECER]  
>Marise: Lo logramos<br>Hatsuko: Sí, este es el poder que tiene una Pretty Cure, la pregunta es ¿Porqué nosotras tenemos ese poder?  
>Marise: No sé<br>[AL OTRO LADO AZUKA GOLPEA EL VIENTRE DEL SLUGGER EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES MIENTRAS SHIZUKA LEVITA Y COMIENZA A DISPARAR ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA EN LA NUCA, EL SLUGGER TAMBIÉN SE DEBILITA Y CAE, AZUKA SE RETIRA Y ENTRE LAS 2 LE PEGAN UNA SÚPER PATADA QUE LO PARTE POR LA MITAD Y DESAPARECE]  
>Azuka: Ya está!<br>Shizuka: La siguiente es...  
>Hatsuko y Marise: ¡LA ANCIANA!<br>Carmel: [en shock] No puede ser! ¿Desde cuando se volvieron tan fuertes?  
>[LOS CUREPULSES COMIENZAN A CAER DEL CUERPO DE CARMEL]<br>Carmel: No! Mis CurePulses, mi ascenso! ¡NOOOOOOOO!  
>Hatsuko: Mira, se cayeron los CurePulses!<br>Carmel: [súper enfadada] Puede que hoy me hayan ganado, pero la próxima vez no se salvarán  
>[CARMEL SE VA]<br>[MARISE VA A VER LOS CUREPULSES PERO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TODAVÍA SIGUEN CORROMPIDOS, HATSUKO LLEGA Y TOCA EL CÍRCULO DEL CUREPULSE DE ELLA, ACTO SEGUIDO EL CUREPULSE DE HATSUKO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD PERO SE PEGA A LA MUÑECA DERECHA DE HATSUKO]  
>Hatsuko: ¿Qué pasó? [trata de quitarse el CurePulse] No puedo quitarmelo!<br>[LO MISMO LES SUCEDE A MARISE, AZUKA Y SHIZUKA]  
>[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]<br>Hatsuko: No puede ser! Ya toca ir a la escuela nuevamente, y yo todavía tengo esto [se mira el CurePulse]  
>[LLEGA SAORI A LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO, HATSUKO ESCONDE EL CUREPULSE DEBAJO DE LA MANGA DE SU SACO]<br>Saori: Hatsuko, apúrate que se te hace tarde  
>Hatsuko: [con voz nerviosa] Sí, ya-ya voy<br>Saori: Pasa algo?  
>Hatsuko: [gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda] No, no está pasando nada<br>[UNA VEZ LLEGAN TODAS AL COLEGIO...]  
>Hatsuko: Chicas, alguna de ustedes logró quitarse el CurePulse?<br>Marise: Intenté varias maneras pero no pude  
>Shizuka: Yo intenté con varios compuestos químicos y no pude<br>Azuka: Yo lo intenté con la cruceta de mi papá, después intenté con un destornillador pero no pude  
>Marise: Me toca hablarle a "la deidad" sobre esto<br>Hatsuko: Dijiste "la deidad"?  
>Marise: [nerviosa] No, yo no dije nada!<br>"Otro secreto?! Que rayos esconde Marise? Eso lo sabremos pronto"  
>"FIN DEL EPISODIO"<p>

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
>Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Una nueva pelea, una nueva transformación!<br>Cure Equal: [con voz profunda] Ahora sí acabaré contigo!  
>Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte: [con voces profundas] Nosotras igual!<br>?: Carmel! Has cometido muchos fallos! Te reemplazaré por un integrante de la Élite Suprema  
>Carmel: Tenga misericordia soberano!<br>Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
>"Las Vegadoras de la Ciudad Izawa! El "Raging State" aparece!"<br>Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	8. Episodio 08

Capítulo 08: "Las Vengadoras de la Ciudad Izawa! El "Raging State" aparece!"

Hatsuko: Chicas, alguna de ustedes logró quitarse el CurePulse?

Marise: Intenté varias maneras pero no pude

Shizuka: Yo intenté con varios compuestos químicos y no pude

Azuka: Yo lo intenté con la cruceta de mi papá, después intenté con un destornillador pero no pude

Marise: Me toca hablarle a "la deidad" sobre esto

Hatsuko: Dijiste "la deidad"?

Marise: [nerviosa] No, yo no dije nada! [risa nerviosa]

Hatsuko: Ahh, entiendo

[TOCAN LA CAMPANA Y TODAS ENTRAN]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE ULTRA FUSION...]

Ultra Fusion: [de espaldas y con una copa llena de vino y moviéndola en círculos suavemente] No puede ser, como es posible que tenga una sirviente tan inútil

Carmel: [arrodillada ante Ultra Fusion] Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas señor, le prometo que la próxima vez no fallaré

Ultra Fusion: Claro que no fallarás porque te mataré en este instante

Carmel: ¡¿Qué?!

Ultra Fusion: Has cometido muchos fallos! Te mataré y luego te reemplazaré por un integrante de la Élite Suprema

Carmel: [de rodillas y suplicando por su vida] No! Por favor no haga eso! Le juro que no volveré a fallar pero por favor, no me mate! Tenga misericordia!

Ultra Fusion: Si no hubieras cometido tantos fallos, ya te habría ascendido a General pero ya es tarde, adiós!

[ULTRA FUSION LE LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA HACIA CARMEL Y LA PULVERIZA POR COMPLETO]

Carmel: ¡SOBERANOOOOOOOOO...!

Ultra Fusion: Coronel!

?: ¿Sí señor?

Ultra Fusion: Encárgate de las Pretty Cure, tráelas aquí

?: ¿Vivas o muertas?

Ultra Fusion: Como sea pero tráelas, si cumple su misión ya sabe lo que sucederá

?: Nos haremos con el control del universo y usted me ascenderá al rango de General de la Élite Suprema

Ultra Fusion: Exacto, ahora vaya y cumpla la misión que le he encargado y ojalá no falle

?: Sí señor, con su permiso, me retiro

[EL CORONEL DE LA ÉLITE SUPREMA SE RETIRA DEL GRAN SALÓN]

Ultra Fusion: Ojalá haga un buen trabajo

[OPENING: "Battle of Omega -Guerrero Celestial-" por Hironobu Kageyama. Versión en español por Adrián Barba]

[DESPUÉS DE UN AGOTADOR DÍA DE CLASES EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]

Hatsuko: Menuda jornada!

Shizuka: Chicas, ya decidieron que hacer para el festival cultural?

Hatsuko: Claro, hablamos con el maestro de historia y nos dijo que podríamos interpretar a las una de las 9 musas de la inspiración de la mitología griega

Marise: De eso nos encargaremos Hatsuko, yo y 7 niñas más

Shizuka: Tienen mucho trabajo, Azuka y yo nos encargaremos de la logística del evento

Marise: Una pregunta, ¿Cuando es el evento?

Shizuka: Creo que es en este mes

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO, ELLA HACÍA SU TAREA DE MATEMÁTICAS]

Hatsuko: ... y por último, X es igual a 3, He terminado!, Bien... ¿Qué seguía?

[EN UN LUGAR APARTADO DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]

?: [con tono militar] Atención!

[MÁS DE 20 SLUGGERS HACEN UNA FORMACIÓN MILITAR Y FORMAN VARIOS ESCUADRONES]

?: El Jefe me ha encomendado a mí, el Coronel Armand Sintresk la misión de capturar a las Pretty Cure vivas o muertas! Es una misión crucial ya que de esto depende mi vida y mi carrera, cumpliremos esta misión y ustedes podrán comerse todos los humanos que quieran

Sluggers: [festejando] Suro! Suro! Suro!

Coronel Sintresk: Ahora, vamos a por las Pretty Cure! Escuadrón Omega, Avancen por el norte!

Escuadrón Omega de Sluggers:

[cantando una canción militar]

- Slugger Jefe: Suro-suro-suro-su? (¿Qué queremos no-so-tros?)

- Los Demás: Suro-suro-suro-ga! (Queremos comer humanos!)

- Slugger Jefe: Suro-suro-suro-su? (¿Cómo lo haremos hoy?)

- Los Demás: Suro-suro-suro-ga! (Destruyendo sin cesar!)

- Slugger Jefe: Surogaaaa! (Vamos!)

- Los Demás: Surogaaaa!... (Síiiii!)

Coronel Sintresk: Escuadrón Alfa! Búsquenlas por los alrededores!

Slugger Alfa: Suro! Suroga! (Señor, Sí señor!)

[EL ESCUADRÓN ALFA SE DIVIDE EN 2 ESCUADRONES MÁS PARA ATACAR POR LOS ALREDEDORES]

[EN LA CASA DE SHIZUKA... EXACTAMENTE EN SU HABITACIÓN]

[SHIZUKA HACE UN PLANO LOGÍSTICO PARA EL FESTIVAL CULTURAL]

[OCURRE UN TEMBLOR EN ESA ZONA]

Shizuka: Waaaa! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un terremoto?

[SHIZUKA MIRA POR LA VENTANA DE SU HABITACIÓN Y OBSERVA AL PRIMER EQUIPO ALFA DE SLUGGERS PASAR POR ESA ZONA Y DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO]

Shizuka: [sorprendida] Debo avisarle a las demás!

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO, ÉSTA BUSCABA UNAS CUANTAS SÁBANAS PARA SU TRAJE DE MUSA CUANDO EL CUREPULSE DE SU MUÑECA IZQUIERDA COMENZÓ A SONAR COMO SI FUERA UN TELÉFONO FIJO]

Hatsuko: [acerca el CurePulse a su boca] Hola?

[DESPUÉS DE ESE "HOLA" APARECE EL HOLOGRAMA DE SHIZUKA]

Shizuka: Hatsuko? Eres tú?

Hatsuko: Sí, qué pasa?

Shizuka: Esto es grave!

Hatsuko: Qué?! El espacio es muy chiquito y no podemos hacer el festival?

Shizuka: No! No es eso, se trata de algo aún más grave!

Hatsuko: Se trata de esos Sluggers, no?

Shizuka: Sí, ahora andan en manada y destruyen todo a su paso

Hatsuko: No puede ser! Les avisaré a las demás!

[HATSUKO CORTA LA COMUNICACIÓN Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA HACIA EL PATIO Y DESDE AHÍ CORRE HACIA DONDE ESTÁN LOS SLUGGERS]

[MIENTRAS HATSUKO CORRÍA, APARECEN MARISE Y AZUKA CORRIENDO AL LADO DE HATSUKO]

Hatsuko: Azuka, Marise, Ya se dieron cuenta?

Azuka: Sí, esas cosas no paran

Marise: Debemos hallar al responsable

Hatsuko: No será la anciana otra vez?

Marise: Carmel? Nah! Me enteré que pasó a mejor vida

Hatsuko: ¿Ehhh?

[LAS CHICAS LLEGAN HACIA EL LUGAR APARTADO DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA]

Slugger: Suro! Suro-suro, suro! (Señor! Tenemos compañia!)

Coronel Sintresk: En serio?!

Slugger: Suro! (Sí)

Coronel Sintresk: Perfecto, ya comenzaba a aburrirme

Hatsuko: ¿Quien eres tú?

Coronel Sintresk: Más respeto chiquilla insolente! Soy el Coronel Armand Sintresk, miembro de la Élite Suprema

Marise: Ese olor a gato muerto se me hace familiar

Coronel Sintresk: Eres tú!

Marise: Lárgate de este planeta, primero que todo porque apestas y segundo porque no queremos más invasiones!

Corones Sintresk: Crees que soy el soldado que era antes? Eso ya pasó hace siglos, ahora soy más fuerte que antes y te lo demostraré! Sluggers, acaben con esas niñitas como nunca antes lo habían hecho!

Sluggers: SUROGAAAA! [se lanzan como gigantes]

Hatsuko: Chicas! A trabajar!

Marise, Shizuka y Azuka: Sí!

Hatsuko, Shizuka, Azuka y Marise al unísono: "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"

[SE TRANSFORMAN EN LAS SPARKING! PRETTY CURE]

Cure Equal, Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Los venceremos usando nuestro poder! Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure"

[LAS SPARKING LGORAN ESQUIVAR AL SLUGGER QUE PREVIAMENTE SE LES HABÍA LANZADO COMO UN GIGANTE]

Cure Berserker: Perfecto! Uh? [se mira el pie derecho y ve que el slugger la está pisando] ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! HIJO DE... [prepara su nuevo ataque] "MEGATON FURY"!

[EL GOLPE MANDA A VOLAR AL SLUGGER UNOS 3 KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA, LUEGO ÉSTE DESAPARECE]

Cure Berserker: [se sacude las manos] Eso es para que aprenda a respetar!

Cure Elite: C-Cómo hiciste eso?

Cure Berserker: Ese estúpido me pisó, y todo aquel que me pise no vivirá para contarlo!

Cure Elite: [hablándoles a Cure Equal y Cure Forte] Ya escucharon? Que nadie pise a Berserker de acuerdo?

Cure Equal y Cure Forte: De... acuerdo...

Coronel Sintresk: [comienza a enojarse] Eso es lo que no me gusta de niñas como ustedes! Se desvían del tema principal! Sluggers! No se queden ahí paradotes como unos bobos, Ataquen, ataquen!

[UNA HORDA DE SLUGGERS COMIENZA A LLEGAR]

Cure Equal: Son demasiados!

Cure Elite: [levitando en el aire] Bien, lo intentaré!

[CURE ELITE COLOCA SUS PUÑOS HACIA EL FRENTE Y ÉSTOS SE CONVIERTEN VIRTUALMENTE EN UNA ESPECIE DE CAÑON ROTATIVO DE COLOR AZUL]

Cure Elite: Tomen esto! "Elite Multi-Shot"!

[EL CAÑON ROTATIVO VIRTUAL COMIENZA A GIRAR VELOZMENTE Y DE AHÍ SALEN MÁS DE 1000 DISPAROS DE ENERGÍA POR SEGUNDO, LOGRA HACER DESAPARECER A UNA FILA COMPLETA DE SLUGGERS]

Cure Forte: Eres sorprendente, Elite!

Cure Equal: Creo que eso no ha servido

[LA FILA DE SLUGGERS QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DE LA FILA EXTERMINADA TOMA SU LUGAR]

Cure Forte: Ahora es mi turno! "Forte Smash"!

[CURE FORTE COMIENZA A GOLPEAR EL SUELO FUERTEMENTE HASTA EL PUNTO DE OCASIONAR UN TERREMOTO Y ABRIR EL SUELO]

Cure Forte: Ahora, Equal!

Cure Equal: Sí, hace tiempo que no hago esta técnica... "Pretty Cure Sparking Blast"!

[EL SPARKING BLAST LOGRA ELIMINAR A UNA HILERA COMPLETA DE SLUGGERS, PERO AÚN SIGUEN LLEGANDO MÁS]

Cure Berserker: No puede ser! Y Siguen llegando más!

[DE REPENTE CURE BERSERKER ES ELECTROCUTADA POR UNOS HILOS QUE LANZARON LOS SLUGGERS]

[CURE BERSERKER CAE AL SUELO DESMAYADA]

Cure Forte: Berserker! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

[CURE FORTE TAMBIÉN ES ELECTROCUTADA POR ESOS MISMOS HILOS]

Coronel Sintresk: Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, yo no lo había planeado

Cure Elite: No puede ser! ¡Aarrgghh!

[CURE ELITE FUE "APUÑALADA" POR UN PROYECTIL LANZADO POR UN SLUGGER, CURE ELITE CAE AGONIZANDO]

Cure Equal: [horrorizada] No... Esto... no puede estar pasando!

Coronel Sintresk: Deténganse!

Sluggers: Suro?

Coronel Sintresk: Quiero torturarla con mis propias manos

[LOS SLUGGERS SE APARTAN Y EL CORONEL SINTRESK SE VA VOLANDO HACIA CURE EQUAL QUIEN ESTÁ EN SHOCK POR LO QUE LE PASÓ A SUS AMIGAS]

Coronel Sintresk: [le agarra el cabello a Cure Equal] Que sucede? Acaso estás espantada por lo que le acabó de ocurrir a tus amigas?

[EL CORONEL LE PEGA UN RODILLAZO EN LA CARA Y CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A SANGRAR]

Cure Equal: Elite...

[OTRO RODILLAZO A LA CARA DE CURE EQUAL]

Cure Equal: Berserker...

[UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA A CURE EQUAL]

Cure Equal: Forte...

[EL CORONEL LEVANTA UN POCO A CURE EQUAL PARA QUE LA CARA DE ÉSTA QUEDARA A LA ALTURA DE LA CARA DEL CORONEL]

Coronel Sintresk: Tendrás el mismo destino que este insignificante planeta!

[EL CORONEL SUELTA EL CABELLO DE CURE EQUAL Y LE LANZA UN GRAN PODER OSCURO QUE LA MANDA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO CERCANO DESTRUYÉNDOLO POR COMPLETO]

[EN LA MENTE DE CURE EQUAL...]

?: Oye! ¿Te vas a dejar vencer? Si es así, no sirves para ser una Pretty Cure!

Cure Equal: ¿Quien me habla?

?: Ai, Ai!

Cure Equal: ¿Cure Ace?

?: Enfádate! Solo así triunfarás sobre el mal!

[CURE EQUAL GIRA LA CABEZA HACIA ATRÁS Y VE QUE ESTÁN CURE BLACK Y CURE WHITE]

Cure Ace: No pierdas el tiempo! Ve y derrota a ese sujeto, Enfádate!

Cure Equal: ¿Qué?

Cure Black: Enfádate!

Cure White: Enfádate!

[APARECEN LAS VISIONES DE TODAS LAS PRETTY CURE, INCLUYENDO A LAS HAPPINESS CHARGE COMPLETAS (con Cure Honey y Cure Fortune)]

Todas las Precure: Enfádate, Equal!

[EN LA REALIDAD...]

Cure Equal: [abre sus ojos] Debo... [se pone de pie con dificultad] ... enfadarme [comienza a caminar por la ciudad destruida hacia el Coronel]

Coronel Sintresk: Vaya, no te moriste después de todo, eres una chica dura de matar

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Dangerous Mind" Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]

Cure Equal: [enfadándose] No te lo voy a perdonar...

[EL CIELO COMIENZA A VOLVERSE ROJO OSCURO, COMIENZA A TEMBLAR EN ESA ZONA, ACTO SEGUIDO LAS ROCAS COMIENZAN A FLOTAR ALREDEDOR DE CURE EQUAL, LUEGO COMIENZAN A CAER TRUENOS ROJOS POR TODOS LADOS, UNO DE ELLOS IMPACTA A CURE EQUAL PERO NO LE HACE NINGÚN EFECTO]

Cure Equal: [alza su mirada y sus ojos están completamente rojos] [con voz gruesa] Jamás! Grrrr... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

[CURE EQUAL EXPULSA UNA ENERGÍA DEVASTADORA, REDUCE LOS EDIFICIOS A ESCOMBROS, CURE ELITE, CURE FORTE Y CURE BERSERKER RECIBEN ESA RADIACIÓN ENERGÉTICA Y DESPIERTAN]

Cure Forte: Qué es este poder?

[CURE ELITE TAMBIÉN DESPIERTA Y SE QUITA EL PROYECTIL CON FACILIDAD, EL AGUJERO QUE ESTABA EN SU VIENTRE SE CIERRA COMPLETAMENTE DEBIDO AL PODER DE CURE EQUAL]

Cure Elite: Esta energía es de Cure Equal!

[CURE BERSERKER TAMBIÉN DESPIERTA]

[TODAS LAS CHICAS COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA DE SU COLOR CARACTERÍSTICO]

Cure Berserker: No perdonaré a ese tipo por lo que ha hecho con la ciudad

Cure Elite: Espera! Deja que Equal se encargue de ese tipo!

Cure Berserker: Eh... sí

Coronel Sintresk: Esto qué significa? Su energía crece desmesuradamente, no puede ser!

[CURE EQUAL DESAPARECE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]

Coronel Sintresk: A dónde se fue?

[CURE EQUAL APARECE FUERTEMENTE GOLPEANDO EL ESTÓMAGO DEL CORONEL, SEGUIDO LO GOLPEA CON UNA PATADA EN SU MANDÍBULA Y LO MANDA A VOLAR, EN EL AIRE, CURE EQUAL GOLPEA EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES AL CORONEL QUIEN YA SE ENCUENTRA BASTANTE HERIDO POR LOS GOLPES, CURE EQUAL GOLPEA AL CORONEL EN LA CABEZA Y LO BAJA AL SUELO NUEVAMENTE, CUANDO EL CORONEL CAE, ÉSTE INTENTA GOLPEAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA ESQUIVA LOS GOLPES Y DE PASO LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE GOLPIZA AL CORONEL]

Coronel Sintresk: No puede ser! Esa chiquilla tiene... [saca su medidor de energía] ¡MÁS DE 9000! (parodia directa del "It's over 9000" de Vegeta)

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Denouement" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]

[LOS SLUGGERS SE VAN EN HORDA A ATACAR A CURE EQUAL]

Cure Elite: A escena!

[CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE ASIENTEN Y SE VAN VOLANDO DIRECTO HACIA LOS SLUGGERS]

Cure Berserker: Esto es por todo lo que nos hicieron! "ULTRA MEGATON FURY"!

[EL ULTRA MEGATON FURY DE CURE BERSERKER DESVANECE UNA PARTE DE LOS SLUGGERS QUE HAY EN LA HORDA]

Cure Forte: ¡"ULTRA FORTE SMASH"!

[EL TEMBLOR OCASIONADO POR EL ATAQUE HACE QUE TODOS LOS SLUGGERS QUEDEN CONFUNDIDOS]

Cure Elite: ¡"ULTRA MULTI-SHOT"!

[EL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE ELIMINA LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA HORDA DE SLUGGERS]

[TODAS VAN AL LADO DE CURE EQUAL]

Cure Berserker: Venimos a ayudar! [coloca una mano en el hombro de Cure Equal y seguido la retira] Ayyy! Qué caliente!

Cure Equal: Acabemos con él!

[TODAS ASIENTEN Y SE FORMAN EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS PARA LANZAR EL ATAQUE GRUPAL]

Cure Elite, Cure Equal, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "¡Cambiaremos al mundo con esta mega-revolución!, ¡Pretty Cure, Legendary Mega-Revolution!"

[TODAS LANZAN SUS ATAQUES INDIVIDUALES (El Sparking Blast de Equal, El Elite Burst de Cure Élite, El Puño Berserker de Cure Berserker y el Forte Crush de Cure Forte) AL CIELO, LUEGO TODAS LAS 4 CURES CON LA MISMA MANO CON LA QUE HICIERON SUS ATAQUES, LAS CIERRAN FORMANDO UN PUÑO Y EL COMBO EXPLOTA SACANDO RAYOS PODEROSOS DE LUZ QUE IMPACTAN AL CORONEL Y LO DEBILITAN BASTANTE]

Coronel Sintresk: No puede ser! Me han vencido, son unas rivales excepcionales, pero la próxima no se salvarán, disfruten su momento de paz, ya que será muy corto!

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO]

[EL CORONEL DESAPARECE, LA CIUDAD VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD, EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA EL CORONEL SE DIVISA UNA LLAVE SIMILAR A LA QUE DEJÓ EL SLUGGER CUANDO INVADIÓ EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL, CURE EQUAL LA AGARRA Y SE DESTRANSFORMA, ACTO SEGUIDO, HATSUKO CAE DESMAYADA]

Shizuka: Hatsuko!

Marise: Llevémosla a un hospital!

Shizuka: Despierta, Hatsuko!

[LA ESCENA SE CORTA Y APARECE HATSUKO EN UNA CAMA DE HOSPITAL, SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE COMA]

[UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]

[EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES...]

Shizuka: [narrando mientras pasan diversas escenas escolares] Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con el Coronel Sintresk, Hatsuko aún no despierta de ese sueño profundo, ese fue el costo que debió pagar por salvarnos de la destrucción total, [aparecen diversas escenas del festival cultural] El festival cultural se realizó sin ningún problema, el lugar de Hatsuko como musa de la inspiración fue tomado por una estudiante del Grado 11 la cual hizo muy bien su trabajo.

[DURANTE EL DESCANSO...]

Shizuka: Yo me pregunto ¿Despertará pronto?

Marise: No sé, ahora gracias a ese tipo, su familia está muy preocupada, su madre, la señora Saori no para de pelar manzanas esperando a que despierte, mientras que su padre, el señor Takeshi no para de dar vueltas por el pasillo del hospital

Azuka: Deben estar muy preocupados por ella

Shizuka: Sí, lo que ahora quiero...

[APARECE EL CUARTO DE HATSUKO EN EL HOSPITAL CON LAS VENTANAS ABIERTAS Y CON UN BONITO ATARDECER AFUERA]

[SE VE LA MANO DE HATSUKO TOTALMENTE QUIETA]

Shizuka: ... es que despierte pronto para que pueda estar con nosotras, sus amigas!

[HATSUKO MUEVE UN DEDO]

"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):

Marise: Hola, Soy yo, Marise! Un nuevo round contra Sintresk, el olor a gato muerto me enferma!

Coronel Sintresk: ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?

Cure Berserker: Idiota! ¿Quieres morir de una manera muy tonta?

Cure Equal: ¿Porqué siento este dolor en mi pecho?

Marise: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:

"Afrontándolas con valor! Las debilidades del Raging State!"

Marise: No se lo pierdan!


	9. Episodio 09

Capítulo 09: "Afrontándolas con valor! Las debilidades del Raging State!"

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Cosmic Wonder" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]

"Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Hatsuko logró alcanzar el Raging State y vencer al Coronel Armand Sintresk, desde ese entonces ha estado en coma debido al gasto excesivo de energía que produce la transformación, sus amigas han ido a visitarla pero Hatsuko no despertaba de su sueño profundo... hasta ahora"

[APARECE SHIZUKA CORRIENDO HACIA EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA]

Shizuka: Por fin! Por fin Hatsuko ha despertado, estas 3 semanas han sido muy aburridoras

[CUANDO SHIZUKA ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN EN DONDE ESTÁ HATSUKO...]

Shizuka: [con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos] Hatsuko...

Hatsuko: [con una sonrisa en su rostro] Hola!

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Battle of Omega -Guerrero Celestial-" por Hironobu Kageyama. Versión en español por Adrián Barba]

Hatsuko: [con una sonrisa en su rostro] Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

Shizuka: [se lanza a abrazar a Hatsuko] Hatsuko!

Hatsuko: [agobiada por el abrazo de Shizuka] Oye! Me vas a matar! Por favor Shizuka!

Shizuka: Ups! Creo que me excedí un poco pero, que bueno que ya despertaste

Hatsuko: Que bueno pero...

Shizuka: Uh?

Hatsuko: ... ¿Dónde están las demás?

Shizuka: Ah! Deben llegar... [mira su reloj] justo... ahora!

Azuka: Shizuka! Eres muy mala! Te adelantaste para ver a Hatsuko primero, eso no es justo!

Hatsuko: Azuka! Ya extrañaba tus quejas

Marise: Mira esto! Es para tí! [trae un arreglo floral para entregárselo a Hatsuko]

Hatsuko: En serio? Muchas Gracias!

[LLEGA EL DOCTOR A LA HABITACIÓN]

Doctor: ¿Ustedes son familiares de la paciente?

Marise: Somos sus amigas

Hatsuko: Mis mejores amigas

Doctor: Bien, esto también puedo decírselo a ustedes, les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala (aquí viene la pregunta del millón) ¿Cual quieren primero?

Shizuka: Díganos la mala

Doctor: La mala noticia es que la paciente tendrá incapacidad de 40 días después de salir

Hatsuko, Shizuka, Azuka y Marise: ¡¿40 DÍAS?!

Hatsuko: ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer todo ese tiempo? ¿Sentarme a ver televisión? Ese no es mi estilo, amigo!

Doctor: Esperen, aún hay más! La buena noticia es...

Las chicas: Es?

Doctor: Que daremos de alta a la paciente hoy mismo!

Hatsuko: Waa! Eso sí es una buena noticia!

[YA EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO... PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS, EN SU HABITACIÓN...]

Shizuka: Que fue lo que te dijo el doctor?

Hatsuko: Pues él me dijo...

[COMIENZA FLASHBACK (recuerdo)]

Doctor: Recuerda, no debes salir si no es bajo la supervisión de un adulto ya que podrías sufrir una recaída, por ahora no podrás asistir a clases y debes venir a que te hagamos unos exámenes cada 10 días...

[TERMINA FLASHBACK]

Hatsuko: Eso fue lo que me dijo

Azuka: Cada 10 días un examen? Eso debe ser estresante

Marise: En realidad todo esto pasó debido a... [gira hacia las chicas ya que se encontraba de espalda] El Raging State

Shizuka, Azuka y Hatsuko: ¿"Raging State"?

Marise: Así es! El Raging State es una transformación que puede ser lograda si alguien tiene ira acumulada hasta el tope, los efectos secundarios varían dependiendo de las personas pero los más comunes son estos: Complicaciones en el corazón y cansancio extremo, por lo que veo Hatsuko sufrió cansancio extremo

Hatsuko: [se comienza a tocar] Sí, eso parece...

[EN LA CIMA DE UN RASCACIELOS DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA...]

Coronel Sintresk: Debo usar un mejor método para acabar con esas Pretty Cure, creo que usaré esto!

[EL CORONEL SACA UNA ESFERA DE COLOR PÚRPURA CON HUMO EN SU INTERIOR]

Coronel Sintresk: Esto me servirá

[EL CORONEL ARROJA ESA ESFERA AL SUELO Y COMIENZAN A SALIR MILLONES DE ESPORAS LAS CUALES SE PEGAN A LAS PERSONAS Y LAS CONVIERTEN EN SLUGGERS QUE SURGEN EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS]

"SUROGAAAAAA!"

Coronel Sintresk: Perfecto! Con esto acabaré con esas chiquillas!

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO...]

Hatsuko: [mientras hace zapping (cambiar de canal rápidamente)] Aburrido, aburrido, doblemente aburrido, aburrido... [deja las noticias] Eh?

Presentador de noticias: Otra vez! Otra vez! Son esas cosas, ahora son muchas y nos están atacando! ¿Qué es eso?

[DE REPENTE COMIENZAN A DESAPARECER VARIOS SLUGGERS BAJO UNAS LUCES PÚRPURA, AZUL Y NARANJAS]

Presentador de noticias: Están desapareciendo...

Coronel Sintresk: Oigan! No decaigan! Y tú, deja de filmar con esa cosa! [destruye la cámara y se va la señal]

Hatsuko: No puede ser! Y yo porqué estoy aquí? Debería ayudarlas!

[HATSUKO MIRA HACIA LA COCINA Y VE QUE ALLÍ ESTÁ SU MAMÁ CONCENTRADA COCINANDO, ACTO SEGUIDO HATSUKO SE LANZA POR LA VENTANA Y CAE EN EL PATIO DE SU CASA]

[HATSUKO COMIENZA A SENTIR UN LIGERO DOLOR EN EL PECHO]

Hatsuko: [se toca el pecho] Ayy! Duele! Pero no importa, tengo que ayudarlas!

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA, LAS DEMÁS CHICAS SIGUIEN PULVERIZANDO A LOS SLUGGERS PERO LLEGAN MÁS CADA MINUTO]

Cure Forte: Son demasiados! Más que la última vez!

Coronel Sintresk: Por supuesto! Son más ya que usé un buen combustible, los habitantes de esta ciudad!

Cure Berserker, Cure Forte y Cure Elite al unísono: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Coronel Sintresk: Sí, personas, usé personas, permítenme hacer una demostración

[EL CORONEL SACA OTRA ESFERA CON HUMO EN SU INTERIOR PERO ES MÁS PEQUEÑA YA QUE CONTIENE MENOS ESPORAS QUE LA ESFERA ANTERIOR Y LA ARROJA HACIA DONDE ESTABA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO QUIEN ESTABA BUSCANDO A SU MAMÁ]

Niño pequeño: ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamáaaa!

[LAS CURES COMIENZAN A CORRER PARA SALVAR AL NIÑO PEQUEÑO PERO SON DETENIDAS POR VARIOS SLUGGERS CON QUIENES COMIENZAN A LUCHAR, LA ESFERA ESTABA A UNOS POCOS CENTÍMETROS DE ALCANZAR AL NIÑO PERO UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA ROJA DESTRUYÓ LA ESFERA ANTES DE QUE TOCARA AL NIÑO]

Cure Equal: La incapacidad no me impedirá ayudarlas chicas

Cure Berserker: Tonta! El doctor te dijo claramente que te quedaras en casa!

Cure Elite: Déjala, seguro sabe lo que hace

Cure Berserker: No! No sabe

Cure Equal: Miren, traigo refuerzos

[LAS MAX HEART COMIENZAN A ELIMINAR UNA HORDA DE SLUGGERS]

Cure Black: ¿Me recuerdan, engendros?

[CURE BLACK ELIMINA UNA FILA ENTERA CON SOLO UN PUÑETAZO]

Cure White: Eres demasiado ruda, Black

[CURE WHITE PATEA A UN SLUGGER, LUEGO EL SLUGGER CAE HACIENDO UNA ESPECIE DE EFECTO DOMINÓ Y CON ESO LOGRA ELIMINAR OTRA FILA]

[UN SLUGGER COMIENZA A DISPARAR PROYECTILES DE BABA PERO SHINY LUMINOSA APARECE Y CREA UN CAMPO DE FUERZA CON SU PODER]

Cure White: Gracias Luminosa

[EN LO ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO...]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "The Ebb and the flow" - Dragon Ball Kai Original Soundtrack III & Songs]

Cure Love: Sorprendente! Son muchos!

Cure Future: Love, vamos!

Cure Love: Sí

[CURE LOVE Y CURE FUTURE DE UN SALTO BAJAN DEL EDIFICIO, YA EN EL SUELO LOS SLUGGERS COMIENZAN A LANZARSE PARA APLASTARLAS PERO LAS 2 CURES LOS ESQUIVAN EXITOSAMENTE]

[LOS SLUGGERS AL VER QUE NO PUDIERON APLASTARLAS DECIDEN COMENZAR A DISPARARLES PROYECTILES]

Cure Love: ¡Hecho con Amor, Protector de Sueños! Love Sceptre!

[EL LOVE SCEPTRE APARECE]

Cure Love: ¡El Odio de las Pesadillas conviértelo en Sueños llenos de Amor!, Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!

[EL ATAQUE EMININA 3 FILAS COMPLETAS DE SLUGGERS]

Cure Love: Eh? Creo que ya no vienen más

Cure Future: Es cierto, es nuestra oportunidad! Ataquemos ahora!

[CURE LOVE ASIENTE]

[CURE FUTURE COMEINZA A EMANAR UN AURA DE COLOR DORADA CON RAYOS DE BIOELECTRICIDAD AZULES (como las de un Súper Saiyajin 3)]

Cure Future: ¡Creado con mi fuerte corazón, el Futuro en el brillo de las estrellas! ¡Future Staff! ¡Lucy!

Lucy: ¡Protege los sueños de todos para que se cumplan en el brillante provenir-rucchi! ¡Cure Future recibe mi poder-rucchi!

[EL PODER DE LUCY ES RECIBIDO POR CURE FUTURE]

Cure Future: ¡El Futuro envuelto en el brillo de las estrellas! ¡La chispa plateada que trae el mañana a todos!, Pretty Cure Silver Future Star! ¡ZENKAI!

[LA VERSIÓN ZENKAI DEL SILVER FUTURE STAR ELIMINA A VARIOS SLUGGERS EN UN RADIO DE 3 KILÓMETROS (Km), EL AURA DE CURE FUTURE DESAPARECE]

Cure Love: Yo no me voy a quedar atrás, [Cure Love emana un aura de color azul eléctrico con rayos de bioelectricidad blancos] ¡El Odio de las Pesadillas conviértelo en Sueños llenos de Amor!, Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss...

[CURE LOVE CIERRA SUS OJOS (para no marearse) Y COMIENZA A GIRAR EN SU PROPIO EJE PARA LANZAR EL ATAQUE]

Cure Love: ¡ZENKAI!

[CURE LOVE LANZA SU ATAQUE MIENTRAS GIRA EN SU PROPIO EJE, LOGRA ELIMINAR A VARIOS SLUGGER EN UN RADIO DE 3.5 KILÓMETROS ACTO SEGUIDO, CURE LOVE DEJA DE GIRAR Y ATERRIZA]

Cure Love: WOOOOWWW! La versión Zenkai es lo máximo!

Cure Future: Fue de gran ayuda, logramos eliminar a varias criaturas de esas

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTROS LUGARES DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA, LOS DIFERENTES GRUPOS DE PRETTY CURE ELIMINAN SLUGGERS SIN PARAR]

Cure Berserker: Perfecto! Ya dejaron de aparecer

Cure Equal: En serio? Pues que esperamos? Ya es hora de acabar con esas cosas!

[LAS SPARKING ADQUIEREN EL RAGING STATE (su aura se hace más intensa, crecen unos pocos centímetros y sus miradas son más profundas)]

Cure Elite, Cure Equal, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "¡Cambiaremos al mundo con esta mega-revolución!, ¡Pretty Cure, Legendary Mega-Revolution!"

[TODAS LANZAN SUS ATAQUES INDIVIDUALES (El Sparking Blast de Equal, El Elite Burst de Cure Élite, El Puño Berserker de Cure Berserker y el Forte Crush de Cure Forte) AL CIELO, LUEGO TODAS LAS 4 CURES CON LA MISMA MANO CON LA QUE HICIERON SUS ATAQUES, LAS CIERRAN FORMANDO UN PUÑO Y EL COMBO EXPLOTA SACANDO RAYOS PODEROSOS DE LUZ QUE IMPACTAN A LOS POCOS SLUGGERS QUE QUEDABAN PULVERIZÁNDOLOS POR COMPLETO]

[TODAS LAS 43 PRETTY CURES SE REÚNEN]

Cure Elite: Listo! Eso fue todo

Cure Forte: Eh? Algo no anda bien aquí

Coronel Sintresk: [risa breve] Veo que lograron eliminar a mis soldados, son muy fuertes pero...

Cure Forte: Lo sabía

Coronel Sintresk: ... ¿Que pasa si vuelvo estas personas [muestra a la madre y al padre de Hatsuko inconscientes] mis soldados?

Cure Equal: [aterrorizada por lo que acaba de ver] Mamá... Papá!

[LAS PERSONAS QUE PREVIAMENTE ERAN SLUGGERS COMIENZAN A DESPERTAR Y A PREGUNTARSE QUE HA PASADO]

Cure Berserker: [dirigiéndose a las personas que acaban de despertar] Todos! Váyanse de aquí! Esto se va a poner feo

[EL CORONEL SACA SU ÚLTIMA ESFERA CON ESPORAS EN SU INTERIOR Y LA COLOCA EN FRENTE DE LOS PADRES DE HATSUKO ACTO SEGUIDO, LAS ESPORAS CONVIERTEN A LOS PADRES DE HATSUKO EN UNOS SLUGGERS GIGANTES]

Cure Equal: No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, por favor que alguien me despierte

[EL PRIMER SLUGGER (La Madre de Hatsuko) COMIENZA A ATACARLA CON SU COLA PERO CURE EQUAL ESQUIVA LOS ATAQUES]

Cure Equal: Mamá! Soy yo, Hatsuko!

[EN UN EDIFICIO CERCANO ESTABAN ESCONDIDAS SAYUMI Y YUKARI (para los que no las recuerdan, eran las seguidoras de Azuka cuando ésta era la bravucona) OBSERVANDO LA PELEA]

Sayumi: ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Acaso esa chica de rojo es esa tal Hatsuko?

Yukari: Cierto, se parecen mucho

[SAYUMI SALE DEL EDIFICIO A ANIMAR A CURE EQUAL]

Sayumi: ¡Dale duro, Hatsuko!

[EL SEGUNDO SLUGGER (El Padre de Hatsuko) LE DISPARA UN PROYECTIL A SAYUMI PERO ÉSTE ES DESTRUIDO POR CURE BERSERKER]

Cure Berserker: [dirigiéndose a Sayumi] Oye, idiota! ¿Acaso quieres morir tontamente? Mejor ocúltate!

Sayumi: Si... [pensando] Esa chica se parece mucho a Azuka

[SAYUMI SE OCULTA EN OTRO SITIO]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA...]

[CURE EQUAL ES BRUTALMENTE GOLPEADA POR AMBOS SLUGGERS Y LUEGO ES MANDADA CONTRA UN EDIFICIO CERCANO]

Cure Elite: [se acerca hacia Cure Equal y trata de ayudarla a levantarse] Déjanos ayudarte, descansa

[CURE EQUAL LEVANTA SU MANO EN SEÑAL DE DESACUERDO]

Cure Equal: No, esto es un asunto familiar el cual debo arreglar yo sola

[CURE EQUAL SE PONE DE PIE CON DIFICULTAD YA QUE ESTÁ HERIDA Y SANGRANDO TANTO EN EL ROSTRO COMO EN EL CUERPO]

Cure Berserker: Oh! Maldita sea, hasta cuando se acabará esto?!

[CURE BERSERKER INTENTA IR A AYUDAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ES DETENIDA POR CURE FORTE]

Cure Berserker: ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Forte? Déjame ir!

Cure Forte: Como se nota que no pusiste atención a lo que dijo Equal, ella debe arreglar ese asunto ella sola

[CURE BERSERKER DESISTE DE IR A AYUDARLA PERO SIENTE INPOTENCIA]

Cure Equal: [dirigiéndose a los Sluggers] Mamá! Papá! ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdan?

[LOS SLUGGERS TRATAN DE ATACAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA SE DEFIENDE MÁS NO LOS ATACA YA QUE NO QUIERE HERIRLOS]

Cure Equal: Me temo que ya se olvidaron de mí...

Coronel Sintresk: ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que esta ciudad caiga por no lastimar a tus padres? ¿O piensas matar a tus padres por no dejar caer esta ciudad? ¿Qué decides, eh?

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "I was waiting for this moment" - Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica [Shinpen] Hangyaku no monogatari Original Soundtrack]

Cure Equal: [con lágrimas en sus ojos] Hay una frase que dice: "Es mejor sacrificar a una persona que sacrificar a millones de ellas", así que no dejaré que tú acabes con esta ciudad por culpa mía, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte

[CURE EQUAL MUEVE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]

Cure Equal: Lo siento, Papá, Mamá, les aseguro que después de esto estaré con ustedes en el otro mundo, Desaparezcan! Pretty Cure... Sparking...

Coronel Sintresk: ¿Que piensa hacer esa chiquilla?

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[DE REPENTE CURE EQUAL PIERDE EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS Y CAE DESMAYADA, ACTO SEGUIDO SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO HATSUKO]

Coronel Sintresk: Bah! Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, yo mejor me largo de aquí

[EL CORONEL DESAPARECE Y LOS 2 SLUGGERS TAMBIÉN DESAPARECEN, EL PADRE Y LA MADRE DE HATSUKO CAEN PERO CURE FORTE Y CURE ELITE LES AMORTIGUAN LA CAÍDA]

[LAS DEMAS CURES SE DESTRANSFORMAN]

Marise: Le ha vuelto a dar lo mismo que la vez pasada, esta vez vamos a llevarlos a su casa

[40 DÍAS DESPUÉS...]

[EN EL KIRAMEKI HIGH SCHOOL...]

Hatsuko: Chicas! He vuelto!

Azuka: ¿Me creerías si te digo que estos 40 días sin ti se pasaron volando?

Hatsuko: -3- ¿Con que se han divertido sin mí, eh?

Azuka: ¿Pues qué querías?

[SHIZUKA Y MARISE COMIENZAN A REÍRSE DE LA SITUACIÓN]

[LA MAESTRA MAYUMI LLEGA AL SALÓN DE CLASES]

Maestra Mayumi: Bien niñas, se acerca el viaje anual a Yokohama y nos toca planear todo para que nos salga bien

Hatsuko: ¿Viaje a Yokohama?

"CONTINUARÁ..."

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):

Hatsuko: Hola, Soy yo, Hatsuko! ¿Un viaje a Yokohama? Nadie me ha dicho nada!

Shizuka: Como es tu primer año te voy a contar...

Hatsuko: Yokohama es genial!

Marise: ¿Qué sucede?

?: Es hora de las destrucción

Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:

"El comienzo del fin! La realidad ya no es la misma!"

Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	10. Episodio 10

Capítulo 10: "El comienzo del fin! La realidad ya no es la misma!"

* * *

><p>[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Cosmic Wonder" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]<p>

"Luego de haber sufrido una recaída, Hatsuko regresó al Kirameki High School pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que ya se acercaba el viaje anual a Yokohama"

Hatsuko: ¿Viaje a Yokohama? A mí nadie me ha dicho nada!

Shizuka: Es verdad, ingresaste a este instituto este año, te contaré, Cada año se realiza un viaje escolar a un destino el cual es escogido previamente por el consejo estudiantil y este año el destino escogido fue Yokohama

Hatsuko: Ahh, Ya veo, con que así funciona el sistema

"Finalmente ese día ha llegado, todos están más emocionados que nunca pero habrá algo que cambiará la realidad tal y como la conocemos..."

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Battle of Omega -Guerrero Celestial-" por Hironobu Kageyama. Versión en español por Adrián Barba]

[EN EL DÍA DEL VIAJE ESCOLAR...]

[EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]

Hatsuko: Es la primera vez que hago un viaje de estas características...

[CUANDO HATSUKO VOLTEA, ACCIDENTALEMTE GOLPEA EL PORTALÁPICES Y CUANDO LO IBA A AGARRAR ACCIDENTALMENTE TIRA UN BALÓN DE BALONCESTO QUE ESTABA ENCIMA DEL ARMARIO (¿Porqué estaba eso ahí?), ACTO SEGUIDO HATSUKO AGARRA LAS 2 COSAS CASI AL TIEMPO Y CON UNA AGILIDAD SORPRENDENTE]

Hatsuko: ¿Pude hacer eso?

[HATSUKO DEJA CON ASOMBRO LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR]

Hastuko: Sorprendente!

[EN LA MANSIÓN DE MARISE...]

Mark: La limosina espera, Señorita Marise

Marise: Gracias Mark, tan eficiente como siempre

Mark: Agradezco su cumplido

Marise: [mira el reloj] Ya es hora de irme, hasta luego Mark

Mark: Hasta luego Señorita Marise, que le vaya bien en su viaje

Marise: Gracias Mark! Que te vaya bien a tí también!

[MARISE SE SUBE A SU LIMOSINA Y SE VA]

[EN LA CASA DE SHIZUKA...]

Shizuka: Ya me voy, Hasta luego Abuelita

Abuela de Shizuka: Hasta luego Shizuka, asegúrate de divertirte en Yokohama, ahh que tiempos aquellos cuando paseaba con tu abuelo...

[EL LUGAR ESTÁ SOLO]

Abuela de Shizuka: Otra vez me dejó hablando sola, esta niña no tiene remedio

[EN LA CASA DE AZUKA]

Azuka: Hasta luego Papá, me voy a Yokohama

Padre de Azuka: [se sale de la parte inferior del vehículo que está reparando] ¿A Yokohama? Seguramente es un viaje escolar... seguiré trabajando [ingresa nuevamente a la parte inferior del vehículo que está siendo reparado]

[DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGARAN LAS ESTUDIANTES DEL GRADO NOVENO (o para que me entiendan mejor, la Clase 9 ó también denominada Clase 4 haciendo referencia a la denonimación "cuarto de secundaria")]

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Hyper Crazy (Instrumental)" por Hironobu Kageyama]

Maestra Mayumi: Ahora que estamos todas ya podemos irnos a Yokohama!

[TODAS SE SUBEN AL BUS, HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA SE SIENTAN JUNTAS Y ATRÁS DE ELLAS SE ENCUENTRAN AZUKA Y MARISE]

Shizuka: ¿Estás emocionada?

Hatsuko: Sinceramente, sí, ya que nunca había hecho un viaje de estas características en mi anterior colegio

Shizuka: Pues te aseguro que te divertirás mucho ya que cada año es un destino distinto y los destinos son muy buenos, por ejemplo, el año pasado las que estábamos en la clase 8 fuimos a Akihabara, fue muy emocionante y divertido

Azuka: [se ubica encima de la silla de Hatsuko] Esta información va para Marise y para tí ya que son nuevas, después de esto hay que pagar un dinero

Marise y Hatsuko: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Azuka: Ya, ya que no cunda el pánico, es muy poca la cantidad que hay que pagar, son unos... a ver... este año le subieron unos 30 yenes, entonces serían...

Shizuka: Unos 2030 Yenes

Hatsuko: Está muy barato, no habrá problema con eso

Azuka: Claro, los demás costos los asume el gobierno

Hatsuko: Ahh, Ya veo

[FINALMENTE EL BUS COMIENZA A ANDAR Y TODAS SE PONEN A VER LOS PAISAJES POR LAS VENTANAS, ALGUNAS COMIENZAN A JUGAR ENTRE ELLAS, OTRAS ESTÁN VIENDO SUS REDES SOCIALES, OTRAS HABLAN DE SUS ASUNTOS]

Hatsuko: [mientras mira el campo que hay afuera] El lugar más lejano al cual he ido fue Tokio, necesitaba comprar unas cosas para un primo que vive en Estados Unidos

[LUEGO DE UN BUEN RATO, FINALMENTE LLEGAN A LA PARADA DE AUTOBUSES DE LA CIUDAD DE YOKOHAMA]

Hatsuko: [mira a Shizuka quien está dormida] Shizuka, ya llegamos

Shizuka: [se despierta] De verdad?

Hatsuko: Pues ese letrero dice "Bienvenidos a Yokohama"

Azuka: Bajemos ya! Hay algo que quiero mostrarles

Marise: Espera! Deja que bajen las de adelante

[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS BAJAN DEL BUS...]

Maestra Mayumi: Bien, ya que todas estamos aquí, hagan grupos de 4 personas y nos encontraremos en el hotel de Yokohama a las 5:00 p.m., así que diviértanse

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA, MARISE Y AZUKA SE VAN A PASEAR POR EL LUGAR]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE ULTRA FUSION...]

Ultra Fusion: ¡MALDICIÓN! [lanza su copa con vino hacia la pared y ésta se rompe]

Sluggers: [se asustan] Suro...

Slugger #1: [Le susurra a otro Slugger] Suro, ¿suro-suro-suroga? (Oye, ¿El jefe estará chiflado?)

Slugger #2: Suro! Suro-suro! Suro-suro-suro-ga (No! No lo está! Solo está enojado)

Ultra Fusion:¿Qué diablos murmuran ustedes 2?

Los 2 Sluggers: Suro!

Ultra Fusion: Menudos súbditos que tengo, la primera no me sirvió para nada y el otro se largó y dejó el trabajo tirado! [se relaja un poco] Pero bueno, si quieres que algo salga bien... [se pone una capa y comienza a expulsar un aura oscura] ... hazlo tú mismo

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN YOKOHAMA...]

Azuka: Chicas, les presento en exclusiva... la tienda de fideos de mi tía Miyako!

[LAS CHICAS ENTRAN A LA TIENDA]

Azuka: Hola tía!

Miyako: Miren quien está aquí, pero si es mi sobrina favorita! (es su única sobrina)

Azuka: Te presento a mis amigas, Shizuka

Shizuka: Encantada en conocerla, Señorita Miyako

Azuka: Marise

Marise: Es un placer conocerla

Azuka: Y por último, le presento a Hatsuko

Hatsuko: Es un gusto conocerla, me han dicho que los fideos de esta tienda son legendarios por su gran sabor

Miyako: Tampoco es para tanto aunque debo reconocer que me quedan con un buen sabor

Hatsuko: Yum! No puedo esperar a probarlos

Miyako: Está bien, les traeré 4 platos de fideos, esperen un momento

[3 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...]

Miyako: [llega con los 4 platos] Perdón por la tardanza, aquí están los fideos, éstos fueron hechos con una nueva receta experimental, quisiera saber su opinión

Shizuka: No olvidemos el agradecimiento por los alimentos

[TODAS LAS CHICAS JUNTAN SUS MANOS]

Shizuka: Agradecemos por los alimentos que este mundo nos ofrece

Todas: Buen Provecho!

Hatsuko: A ver...

[HATSUKO SE COME UNOS CUANTOS FIDEOS]

Hatsuko: mmm... ¡DELICIOSO! Es uno de los mejores fideos que he probado

Marise: Saben muy rico

Shizuka: La receta experimental le quedó muy bien

Azuka: ¿Ya vieron? No les mentía

[EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA RUSA UBICADA EN MINATO MIRAI 21...]

Ultra Fusion: Vaya, que planeta tan interesante, y es tan interesante que incluso se vería hermoso si lo destruyo por completo

[ULTRA FUSION LEVANTA SUS MANOS HACIA EL CIELO Y EL CIELO COMIENZA A VOLVERSE ROJO OSCURO, RAYOS ROJOS COMIENZAN A APARECER Y LA CIUDAD COMIENZA A DESMORONARSE POR COMPLETO]

[EN LA TIENDA DE FIDEOS DE MIYAKO...]

Marise: ¿Cuanto le debo?

Miyako: Nada, es gratis

Hatsuko: En serio?

Miyako: Sí, Azuka es de la familia y las amigas que haga Azuka también son de la familia y por eso les dejo los fideos gratis

Hatsuko: Ya oíste Shizuka? Es gratis!

Shizuka: Sí, es verdad

Azuka, Hatsuko, Shizuka y Marise: Hasta pronto!

Miyako: Hasta pronto chicas, que les vaya bien!

[MIENTRAS SALEN DE LA TIENDA...]

Hatsuko: Esos fideos son fabulosos... ¿Uh?

Marise: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Azuka: [aún dentro de la tienda] Oigan! Déjenme ver!

[COMIENZAN A VER LA CIUDAD TOTALMENTE DESHABITADA, LOS EDIFICIOS SEMI-DESTRUIDOS Y LOS RAYOS ROJOS EN EL CIELO]

Hatsuko: ¿Quien ha causado esto?

"ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ... DE INMEDIATO!"

Marise: ¿Qué me pasa?

[MARISE SE ESTÁ CONVIRTIENDO EN PIEDRA]

Hatsuko: Marise! ¿Qué? ¿Yo también?

Shizuka: Pongámoslas adentro, Azuka, ayúdame!

Azuka: Sí!

[ENTRE LAS 2 HALAN A HATSUKO Y A MARISE HACIA EL INTERIOR DE LA TIENDA]

Hatsuko: Rayos, No podemos salir ¿Qué podemos hacer?, Ah! Ya sé!, Señorita Miyako, ¿podemos usar su baño?

Miyako: Err... Sí

Hatsuko: Perfecto! Gracias, chicas vámonos!

Miyako: Oigan, ¿Van a ir las 4 al mismo tiempo?

Azuka: No hay tiempo para hablar, es un caso de vida o muerte

[EN EL BAÑO DE LAS DAMAS...]

Hatsuko: Ahora!

[TODAS ASIENTEN Y SE TRANSFORMAN EN LAS SPARKING! PRETTY CURE]

Cure Elite: ¿Y ahora como salimos de aquí?

Cure Berserker: Déjenmelo a mi!

[CURE BERSERKER ROMPE EL TECHO DEL BAÑO Y TODAS SALEN VOLANDO (Literalmente)]

Cure Forte: Berserker, gracias, eres muy fuerte!

Cure Berserker: No hay de qué

Cure Elite: ¿Cual será el origen de esto?

Cure Equal: [comienza a mirar a varios lados y encuentra a Ultra Fusion] No sé si sea inteligente pero creo que encontré al maestro

Ultra Fusion: [ve a las chicas] Vaya, si son las que me han estado causando muchos problemas, las Sporting Pretty Cure!

Cure Equal: [se enoja] Llámanos por el nombre que es maldito mequetrefe!

Ultra Fusion: ¿Me llamaste mequetrefe? Ahora sí tendrás una muerte estúpida!

[ULTRA FUSION INTENTA PEGARLE UN PUÑO A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA SE PROTEGE CON SUS BRAZOS]

Cure Equal: Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca

Ultra Fusion: Veo que mis golpes no han servido

[ULTRA FUSION LES ARROJA UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO QUE LAS AVIENTA AL SUELO]

Cure Forte: [se levanta con una dificultad mínima y un poco herida por la caída] Chicas, están bien?

[TODAS ASIENTEN, ACTO SEGUIDO LOS CURE PULSES COMIENZAN A BRILLAR DE COLOR BLANCO MIENTRAS SURGEN VARIAS HORDAS DE SLUGGERS]

[LAS CHICAS SE OCULTAN DEBAJO DE UNOS ESCOMBROS Y DE LOS CURE PULSES APARECE UN HOLOGRAMA CON LA SILUETA DE UNA CHICA CON UN PAR DE COLETAS PEQUEÑAS A LOS LADOS]

Cure Equal: Esa Chica es...

"CONTINUARÁ..."

* * *

><p>Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):<p>

Hatsuko: Hola, Soy yo, Hatsuko! En el momento más crítico de la batalla, no hay de otra que hacer un sacrificio por los que amamos!

Cure Forte: No puede ser! ¿De verdad?

Cure Equal: Aquí voy!

Hatsuko: Lograremos salvar a la tierra pero, ¿A costa de qué?, El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:

"Un sacrificio que salvará al mundo! La tarjeta del mañana!"

Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan! Estamos en la recta final!


	11. Episodio 11

Capítulo 11: "Un sacrificio que salvará al mundo! La tarjeta del mañana!"

* * *

><p>[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Cosmic Wonder" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]<p>

"Un día de alegría y emoción por el viaje a Yokohama ha sido estropeado por Ultra Fusion, quien decidió acabar con la tierra por su propia cuenta, las Sparking! Pretty Cure han intentado luchar contra el pero ha sido inutil, solo un milagro las podrá salvar de la destrucción total."

[LAS CHICAS SE OCULTAN DEBAJO DE UNOS ESCOMBROS Y DE LOS CURE PULSES APARECE UN HOLOGRAMA CON LA SILUETA DE UNA CHICA CON UN PAR DE COLETAS PEQUEÑAS A LOS LADOS]

Cure Equal: Esa Chica es...

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Battle of Omega -Guerrero Celestial-" por Hironobu Kageyama. Versión en español por Adrián Barba]

[EL HOLOGRAMA SE ACLARA MÁS Y SE DESCUBRE LA IDENTIDAD DE LA CHICA]

Cure Equal: ¿Ayumi?

Holograma de Ayumi: Si están escuchando este mensaje entonces hay un problema grave...

Cure Berserker: Ese holograma no miente

Cure Forte: Shhh...

Holograma de Ayumi: ... se había detectado desde hace mucho tiempo una anomalía en el juego Pretty Cure Legends la cual dió origen a los Sluggers, Ultra Fusion y sus 2 subordinados, esa anomalía también le dió origen a sus poderes, eso quiere decir que lo que estaba dentro del juego ha sido recreado en la realidad, el reino que mencionó Marise, realmente existe

Cure Forte: Oye! ¿Cómo sabes que mencioné un reino?

Holograma de Ayumi: Desde la aparición de los Sluggers, hemos estado monitoreando todo, incluyéndolas a ustedes

Cure Elite: Por favor, Que alguien me explique lo que sucede aquí

Holograma de Ayumi: Después del incidente con los 2 Dioses de la destrucción, DanBai me contrató como beta-tester de sus juegos durante las vacaciones de verano, uno de los juegos que me tocó testear fue el arcade "Pretty Cure Legends" y noté algo extraño, pude ver la llegada de una chica...

[CURE FORTE COMIENZA A PONERSE NERVIOSA]

Holograma de Ayumi: ... pareciera que estuviera buscando algo o a alguien...

[COMIENZA FLASHBACK (Recuerdo)]

?: ¿Dónde están esos miserables? Juro que los mataré por lo que hicieron

Ayumi: [escondida detrás de un muro] Impresionante...

[TERMINA FLASHBACK]

Cure Forte: Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Porqué pueden invocar a las otras Pretty Cure?

Berserker, Elite y Equal: No

Cure Forte: Hace mucho tiempo, Fusion, el enemigo que derrotaron las Pretty Cure en 2 ocasiones regresó por tercera vez, las Pretty Cure intentaron luchar contra éste y sus subalternos, Carmel y Sintresk pero terminaron atrapadas y convertidas en las tarjetas que tenemos en estos momentos, después de atraparlas, Fusion y sus subalternos se quedaron sin energía, ellos también se convirtieron en tarjetas, todas las tarjetas llegaron al Helipuerto del edificio matriz de DanBai, un científico que pasaba por ahí vió las 46 tarjetas y decidió enviarlas al departamento de desarrollo, durante el desarrollo del juego ellos le aplicaron un seguro para que los personajes no se escaparan pero uno de ellos durante una actualización derramó café sobre una de las máquinas y el seguro se rompió, todos escaparon incluyendo las 43 tarjetas de las Pretty Cure atrapadas

Holograma de Ayumi: Hay una solución al problema pero requiere de un sacrificio

Todas las pretty cure (4): ¿Qué?

Holograma de Ayumi: Un sacrificio humano

Cure Forte: No puede ser ¿De verdad?

Holograma de Ayumi: Deben usar las 4 llaves que recolectaron durante su lucha contra los Sluggers, primero deben introducirlas en sus Cure Pulses, luego deben introducir esta tarjeta

[APARECE UNA TARJETA DE COLOR BLANCO CON FONDO VERDE Y CON HOLOGRAMAS DE COLORES LA CUAL TIENE UN CURE DECOR DE COLORES AZUL Y BLANCO EN EL CENTRO EN LOS CURE PULSES DE TODAS]

Holograma de Ayumi: La fase final la debe completar una sola persona así que después de haber hecho los pasos anteriores, dénle su poder a esa persona y deberá hacer el ataque más fuerte que haya aprendido hasta ahora, derrotará a Ultra Fusion pero le costará la vida a esa persona...

[SE CORTA LA COMUNICACIÓN CON AYUMI]

Cure Elite: Vaya, que problema

Cure Equal: [se pone de pie] Yo lo haré! Seré quien le de el golpe final a Ultra Fusion, lo haré por todo el universo

Cure Elite: Hatsuko...

[CUANDO TODAS ESTÁN EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA...]

Cure Moonlight: Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, nosotras nos encargaremos de estos tipos

Cure Marine: Good Luck!

Cure Equal: Gracias chicas, ¡A Trabajar!

[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN Y COMIENZAN A CORRER ENTRE LOS SLUGGERS INTENTANDO ACERCARSE A ULTRA FUSION QUIEN ESTÁ EN LO ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO MIENTRAS LAS OTRAS PRETTY CURE DISTRAEN A LOS SLUGGERS Y LOS ELIMINAN]

Cure Equal: Ya casi llegamos, no nos rindamos!

[UN SLUGGER SE INTERPONE EN EL CAMINO DE LAS SPARKING PERO CURE ELITE CON SU NUEVO ATAQUE, EL ELITE MULTI-SHOT LO ELIMINA POR COMPLETO]

Cure Equal: Gracias Elite, Ya falta poco!

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LUGAR DE LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS SLUGGERS...]

Cure Blossom: Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado a donde decían que iban a ir

Cure Moonlight: La verdad, no lo sé, espero que estén bien

[EN OTRO LUGAR...]

Cure Future: Oye Love, una pregunta, ¿Cómo rayos hacemos para dar en este lugar?

Cure Love: Yo no lo sé [un slugger muerde el brazo de Cure Love] Ay! Oye, eso no se vale! [Cure Love golpea al slugger y lo hace estallar]

[Y EN OTRO LUGAR...]

Cure Black: Tomen esto escorias! [comienza a lanzar una ráfaga de puñetazos] Tatatatatatatatata! [Varios Sluggers estallan] ¿Qué les pareció, Eh?

Cure White: Eso es!

Shiny Luminosa: Que fuerte, me impresionas

[MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO, LAS SPARKING SUBEN LAS ESCALERAS A TODA PRISA, ACTO SEGUIDO SE LES APARECEN LAS ILUSIONES DE CARMEL Y SINTRESK]

Cure Berserker: Carmel!

Cure Forte: Sintresk!

[COMIENZA LA LUCHA ENTRE BERSERKER VS CARMEL Y FORTE VS SINTRESK]

[CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE SIGUEN ADELANTE Y LOGRAN LLEGAR AL EDIFICIO]

[LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE SE REÚNEN CON CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE]

Cure Equal: Ahora!

[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN]

[LAS 4 CURES INTRODUCEN LAS LLAVES EN EL CENTRO DEL CÍRCULO DE LOS CURE PULSES, DESPUÉS DE HACER ESO, LAS 4 CURES EMANAN UN AURA PROTECTORA, LUEGO INTRODUCEN LA TARJETA DEL FUTURO EN SUS CURE PULSES, LOS CÍRCULOS DE ÉSTOS COMIENZAN A PONERSE DE COLOR ARCOIRIS]

Cure Equal: Ya es hora!

Cure Elite, Cure Forte y Cure Berserker al unísono: Transferencia de poder, activada, Cure Equal, recibe el poder universal!

[CURE EQUAL RECIBE EL PODER DE LAS OTRAS 3 CURES]

Cure Equal: Ultra Fusion, ahora sí será nuestro fin!

Ultra Fusion: ¿Te vas a sacrificar? Pero si serás tonta, no te importan tus amigas y tu familia?

Cure Equal: Sí, me importan mucho, por eso voy a desaparecer contigo!

[CURE EQUAL SE CONVIERTE EN SÚPER EQUAL (Raging State) Y PREPARA SU PRIMER ATAQUE]

Súper Equal: Desaparece! Pretty Cure... [se acerca a Ultra Fusion sin que éste se de cuenta] Sparking Blast!

[EL SPARKING BLAST CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA]

Ultra Fusion: [mientras "desaparece"] MALDICIÓOOOOOOONNNNN... LES JURO QUE REGRESARÉEEEEE!

[ULTRA FUSION "DESAPARECE"]

[DESPUÉS DE LA EXPLOSIÓN, TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]

Shizuka: Chicas, están bien?

Nagisa: [se levanta] Vaya, eso si que fué increíble

Airu: ¿Qué sucedió?

Mirai: Uff! Menuda lucha la que tuvimos, no?

Marise: Sí, pero todo eso ya terminó [ayuda a levantar a Mirai]

[TODAS LAS CHICAS SE PONEN DE PIE]

Marise: Creo que todo acabó, las Pretty Cure anteriores han sido liberadas

Yuri: Desgraciadamente, hemos perdido una colega

Shizuka: Se equivocan! Tengo el presentimiento de que Hatsuko se salvó, puede que sea cierto o puede que no pero eso es lo que siento!

Azuka: Pero que fuerte eres Shizuka

[TODAS MIRAN HACIA EL CIELO Y VEN COMO UNOS PEQUEÑOS BRILLITOS SE ALEJAN VOLANDO]

"CONTINUARÁ..."

* * *

><p>Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):<p>

Shizuka: Hola, Soy yo, Shizuka! La vida sin Hatsuko es muy diferente, ya no se siente igual

Maestra Mayumi: Les presento a una nueva estudiante, adelante, pasa!

?: "Es un placer conocerlas a todas"

Shizuka: El último capítulo de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:

"La leyenda perdura! Las Sparking Pretty Cure por siempre!"

Shizuka: No se lo pierdan!


	12. Episodio 12 - Final de temporada

Capítulo 12: "La leyenda perdura! Las Sparking Pretty Cure por siempre!"

* * *

><p>[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Cosmic Wonder" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]<p>

"La batalla contra Ultra Fusion ha terminado, las Pretty Cure han sido liberadas pero todo eso le costó la vida a Cure Equal, una Pretty Cure que se ha sacrificado desinteresadamente por la paz del universo, luego de ese suceso, todo regresó a la normalidad, las chicas hicieron un funeral simbólico ya que nunca hallaron su cuerpo, Han pasado 2 años desde ese suceso, las chicas ya están a unos 6 meses de culminar el último semestre y poder graduarse con honores, pero recibirán una gran sorpresa."

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Battle of Omega -Guerrero Celestial-" por Hironobu Kageyama. Versión en español por Adrián Barba]

[LAS HOJAS DE SAKURA (Cerezos) CAEN CERCA DEL SALÓN DE CLASES]

Shizuka: [mirando la ventana] Como desearía que Hatsuko estuviera viviendo este momento con nosotras...

Azuka: [asusta a Shizuka] Oye! Ya deja de ver por la ventana y ven a comer con nosotras, mira que Marise pagará todo

Shizuka: Sí, ya voy

[EN UN CUARTO OSCURO...]

?: Bien, ya tengo mi documentación y todo está en orden, se sorprenderán con esto

[EN EL RESTAURANTE WC. DONALDS...]

Marise: Muy bien, debemos estudiar para los exámenes finales si queremos graduarnos, el primero es el exámen de Matemáticas, el profesor nos ha dicho los temas que debemos repasar

Azuka: [levanta la mano] Pregunta! ¿Que temas son?

Marise: Azuka, no pusiste cuidado, ¿verdad?

Azuka: [sonrisa nerviosa estilo Gokú] En realidad en ese momento estaba haciendo otra cosa

Marise: No tienes remedio, escucha... ¿Que sucede Shizuka?

Shizuka: No, no es nada, solo estaba recordando

Marise: Recordabas a Hatsuko ¿Cierto?, Yo también la extraño pero el show debe continuar

Shizuka: Es cierto...

"Después de eso, llegó el día de los exámenes finales"

Profesor: Les entregaré sus exámenes, Watanabe, como siempre una buena calificación, Takagawa, también sacó una buena calificación, Takahashi, un poco más y pierde, debe estudiar más...

Azuka: [recibe su examen] Que alivio, pensé que perdería

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]

Maestra Mayumi: Bueno, no es muy usual recibir estudiantes durante el último semestre pero no importa, el asunto es que tenemos una compañera nueva que se quedará por un tiempo ya que es una estudiante transferida proveniente de un país latinoamericano (¿Cuál? La respuesta está más abajo xD), así que debemos ayudarla a adaptarse para que se lleve una buena impresión de nosotros, Adelante, pasa!

[INGRESA AL SALÓN DE CLASES UNA CHICA CON CABELLO NEGRO ATADO CON UNA COLA DE CABALLO Y USANDO GAFAS CON MARCO (Montura) NEGRO Y DELGADO]

?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sara, es un placer conocerlas [hace una reverencia]

Shizuka: [pensamiento] Me parece ya haberla visto antes...

[EN LA HORA DEL RECESO...]

Estudiante #1: Oye, ¿Cual es la comida típica de tu país?

Sara: La Bandeja Paisa

Estudiante #2: ¿Y eso qué es?

Sara: Es un plato típico de la ciudad de Medellín, es parecido al bento (almuerzo escolar japonés) solo que lleva frijoles, plátano, aguacate, chorizo, huevo frito, chicharrón y arroz

Estudiante #1: Se oye delicioso, hay que probarlo!

Estudiante #2: Debemos hacer eso en el club de cocina

Estudiante #1: Buena idea! Vamos!

[LAS ESTUDIANTES SE VAN Y SARA SE ACERCA A SHIZUKA]

Sara: Shizuka ¿Verdad?

Shizuka: Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sara: Eso no importa, ¿Te importaría si vienes conmigo a la azotea?, [mira a Marise y a Azuka] Ustedes también vengan conmigo por favor

[EN LA AZOTEA...]

Shizuka: ¿Que quieres?

[SARA SE DESATA EL CABELLO Y SE ARREGLA EL CABELLO DE TAL MANERA QUE SE PAREZCA AL CABELLO DE HATSUKO]

Marise: [sorprendida] No puede ser!

Shizuka: [con lágrimas en los ojos] Hatsuko, eres tú! [corre a abrazarla]

Azuka: [se frota los ojos] ¿De verdad es Hatsuko? No lo puedo creer!

Shizuka: [llorando] Idiota!

Hatsuko: Uh?

Shizuka: Me hiciste preocuparme mucho! Eres muy desconsiderada!

Hatsuko: Me quiero disculpar por eso pero quería sorprenderlas

Azuka: Y lo lograste, me alegra que estés con nosotras nuevamente

Marise: [levanta la mano] Pregunta! ¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir a esa gran explosión?

Hatsuko: Ah, ¿Que como le hice? a ver...

[COMIENZA FLASH BACK (recuerdo)]

Cure Equal: Ultra Fusion, ahora sí será nuestro fin!

Ultra Fusion: ¿Te vas a sacrificar? Pero si serás tonta, no te importan tus amigas y tu familia?

Cure Equal: Sí, me importan mucho, por eso voy a desaparecer contigo!

[CURE EQUAL SE CONVIERTE EN SÚPER EQUAL (Raging State) Y PREPARA SU PRIMER ATAQUE]

Súper Equal: Desaparece! Pretty Cure... [se acerca a Ultra Fusion sin que éste se de cuenta] Sparking Blast!

[EL SPARKING BLAST CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA]

Hatsuko: [narrando] En ese momento salté y usé una tarjeta que ni sabía que existía, la tarjeta Shunkan-Idou...

[CURE EQUAL SALTA MUY ALTO Y USA LA TARJETA SHUNKAN-IDOU PARA TELETRANSPORTARSE A OTRO LUGAR]

Hatsuko: [narrando] Fuí a dar en la azotea del Shibuya 100 en Tokio, menos mal contaba con un boleto de autobús hacia la ciudad Izawa, no sé porqué lo tenía ahí pero usé ese boleto para regresar a casa

Marise: ¿Y cómo le hiciste para bajar de ahí?

Hatsuko: Usé el ascensor ya que mi Cure Pulse había desaparecido después de usar la tarjeta Shunkan-Idou

[TERMINA FLASHBACK]

Azuka: Ahora que lo dices, los Cure Pulses de nosotras tampoco estaban en nuestras muñecas cuando todo volvió a la normalidad

Shizuka: [se seca las lágrimas] Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estás con nosotras

Azuka: [levanta la mano] Pregunta! ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para decirle a todas que en realidad eres Hatsuko?

Hatsuko: Vaya, eso si es un problema, creo que solo deberé ser Sara hasta que se acabe el último trimestre y nos graduemos

Shizuka: Estoy de acuerdo, y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte

Hatsuko: En serio? Gracias por su cooperación!

"Pasaron varios meses, todas lograron su objetivo, graduarse con honores, ahora podrán ir al mundo a buscar fortuna"

[CUANDO TERMINÓ LA CEREMONIA...]

Marise: Ahora seguiré trabajando en el modelaje pero a gran escala, Cierto! Por poco se me olvida! El director de DanBai me llamó y dijo que quería vernos después de la ceremonia en la casa matriz de DanBai en Tokio

Azuka: Pues que esperamos? Vamos allá

Marise: Sí, la limosina debe llegar... [mira su reloj] justo... ahora!

[LA LIMOSINA LLEGA Y TODAS SE SUBEN]

[EN LA CASA MATRIZ DE DANBAI... PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS, EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO]

Director: Que bueno que llegaron, vengan, quiero enseñarles algo

[INGRESAN A UN LABORATORIO SECRETO]

Director: Primero que todo, mil felicidades de parte de todo el equipo de DanBai por haberse graduado con honores, Y segundo, hemos visto los últimos sucesos desde la aparición de los Sluggers en esta ciudad y decidimos hacer un nuevo prototipo de los Cure Pulses llamados "Cure-Revo"

Hatsuko: ¿"Cure-Revo"?

Director: Sí, este dispositivo es casi idéntico al Cure Pulse que traían antes y tiene las mismas funcionalidades

Azuka: ¿Y qué tiene de nuevo ese Cure-Revo?

Director: Pues lo nuevo es:

- Un nuevo traje con más resistencia a los golpes

- Sus poderes se han incrementado 10 veces más

- La capacidad de usar sus transformaciones sin ninguna complicación

Director: Y muchas cosas más que descubrirán muy pronto, también planeamos lanzar al mercado la nueva versión de "Pretty Cure Legends" cuyo título será "Pretty Cure Legends 2: Evolution" con tarjetas y reglas creadas 100% por nosotros, también habrá una versión para la Nintendo 3DS pero no les puedo decir el nombre todavía y Marise se encargará de hacerle promoción al juego

Marise: Aaaaaacepto!

Hatsuko: [levanta la mano] Pregunta! ¿Podemos probar los Cure-Revo?

Director: Espera un momento, [se dirige hacia los científicos] Oigan, ¿ya podemos probar los Cure-Revo?

Científico: Sí, podemos hacer una primera prueba y ver si hay fallas o no

Director: Maravilloso! [les acerca los 4 Cure-Revos] Pónganselos sin miedo, no se les pegarán como los Cure Pulses

[TODAS SE PONEN LOS 4 CURE-REVOS]

Cure-Revos: Escaneando ADN... El ADN actual coincide con las muestras, acceso permitido

Director: Pueden usar sus PreVatar Card para transformarse como antes

[ENDING: Battle of Omega (Instrumental) por Hironobu Kageyama]

Hatsuko, Marise, Azuka y Shizuka: "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"

[4 LUCES (Roja, Azul, Naranja y Púrpura) SALEN DISPARADAS HACIA EL CIELO]

[EN EL CIELO, SOLO SE VEN LAS SILUETAS DE LAS NUEVAS PRETTY CURE]

Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"

Cure Elite: "¡Yo soy la representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"

Cure Berserker: "¡Yo soy la fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"

Cure Forte: "¡Y yo soy la verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"

Todas al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Los venceremos usando nuestro nuevo poder! Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!"

[EN OTRA ESCENA, APARECE HATSUKO YENDO A SU CASA]

Hatsuko: Ahora que les voy a decir?, Pues será improvisar

[HATSUKO ABRE LA PUERTA]

Hatsuko: Ya regresé

Saori: Esa voz... [corre hacia la puerta]

Hatsuko: Hola Mamá!

Saori: Hatsuko, eres tú! [corre a abrazarla] ¿Realmente eres tú? [le jala los cachetes (mejillas)]

Hatsuko: [mientras Saori le jala las mejillas] No, no lo hagas, no!

Saori: [le suelta las mejillas] Sí, definitivamente eres tú, a tí no te gusta que te jalen las mejillas

[A LA HORA DE LA COMIDA...]

Hatsuko: ... y eso fué lo que pasó

Saori: Ahh, ya veo

Sota: Mi hermana es muy inteligente, ese boleto de autobús era de hace 3 meses pero aún era válido

Hatsuko: Sí, incluso ya se me había olvidado que tenía eso ahí

Takeshi: Ahora que te graduaste, ¿Que piensas hacer?

Hatsuko: Pues, lo que yo quiero hacer es...

[PASAN 4 AÑOS]

[EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DESARROLLO DE JUEGOS DE DANBAI...]

Hatsuko (tiene 21 años): Ya terminé de hacer el código de protección, ¿Qué tal el código, Osamu?

Osamu: Es muy bueno, eres excelente para estas cosas

Hatsuko: [se sonroja un poco] Gracias Osamu

[LLEGA MARISE]

Marise (tiene 21 años): Hola Hatsuko!

Hatsuko: Ah! Hola Marise

[PASA UN CIENTÍFICO]

Científico: Buenos Días Señorita Marise

Marise: Buenos días [se dirige a Hatsuko] ¿Qué haces?

Hatsuko: Acabo de terminar un código de protección para los juegos

Marise: Ya veo, un poco complicado ¿no? Venía a decirte que Azuka nos ha invitado a la final del torneo de Judo y que podemos ir después de trabajar ya que es por la noche, ¿Aceptas?

Hatsuko: Claro que sí!

[EN LOS VESTIDORES DEL TORNEO DE JUDO...]

Azuka (tiene 23 años): Que bueno que hayan venido, ya me toca participar, deseenme suerte!

Hatsuko: Buena suerte!

Shizuka (tiene 21 años): Haz las cosas con calma y verás que todo saldrá bien!

Marise: En otras palabras, actúa con cabeza fría, relájate, tú ganarás! Buena suerte!

Azuka: Gracias Chicas!

[AZUKA ENTRA AL ESTADIO DE JUDO]

Anunciador: Y la gran final del torneo de judo será entre la participante Azuka Takahashi y la participante Haruka Tezuka, Comienzen!

[LAS 2 PARTICIPANTES HACEN EL REI (Saludo) LUEGO SE PONEN EN POSICIÓN Y COMIENZAN A LUCHAR, AZUKA LOGRA APROVECHAR EL DESCUIDO DE LA DEFENSA DE SU RIVAL PARA APLICARLE UNA LLAVE Y HACERLA CAER DE ESPALDA CONTRA EL TATAMI (Colchón) LA MANTIENE INMOVILIZADA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE EL JUEZ LA DECRETA GANADORA DEL ROUND, HACE CASI LO MISMO EN LOS 2 ROUNDS RESTANTES Y LA CORONAN CAMPEONA NACIONAL]

[EN LOS VESTIDORES...]

Hatsuko: Felicidades Azuka! Eres muy fuerte!

Azuka: Pues gracias a todas, me dieron suerte

Shizuka: Bebe esto, debes estar muy cansada

Azuka: [agarra la botella] ¿Qué es?

Shizuka: Es una bebida isotónica que desarrollé junto con otros científicos en un laboratorio farmacéutico en cual trabajo

Azuka: [se toma la bebida] Vaya, esto es muy efectivo, ya no me siento cansada, siento que puedo hacer un combate más

Shizuka: Que bueno que te haya funcionado, podremos sacarla al mercado y venderla a un precio accesible

[SUS CELULARES SUENAN...]

Hatsuko: Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

[TODAS ABREN EL BUZÓN DE MENSAJES]

[

Remitente: DanBai

Asunto: (sin asunto)

"Hay problemas, las necesitamos aquí lo más rápido posible"

]

Hatsuko: [sonrisa desafiante] Será algún trabajo para nosotras?

[EN EL LABORATORIO SECRETO DE DANBAI...]

Director: Tenemos problemas, la NASA nos ha informado que un gran asteroide se acerca a la tierra y necesitamos que ustedes cambien su curso inmediatamente!

Hatsuko: Cuente con nosotras! ¿Verdad?

[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN Y SE DIRIGEN A LA AZOTEA]

Todas al unísono: "¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!"

[4 LUCES VUELVEN A SALIR DISPARADAS HACIA EL ASTEROIDE, LA LUZ ES TAN BRILLANTE QUE NO SE NOTAN LOS NUEVOS TRAJES]

[LAS CURES USAN TODA SU POTENCIA PARA EMPUJAR EL ASTEROIDE HACIA EL ESPACIO Y HACER QUE SE ALEJE DE LA TIERRA]

Cure Equal: Este si es un asteroide, Usemos todo nuestro poder!

Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[LAS CURES LOGRAN EXPULSAR EL ASTEROIDE DE LA TIERRA Y SALVAR EL MUNDO]

[LA GENTE LES APLAUDE DESDE LA CIUDAD]

[LAS CURES HACEN SU POSE DE PRESENTACIÓN (solo se ven las siluetas del nuevo traje)]

Cure Equal, Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte: "Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!"

[TERMINA ENDING]

[EN EL ESPACIO...]

Partícula: Esas idiotas, me han vencido, pero regresaré, juro que regresaré

[LA PARTÍCULA ENCUENTRA UN CHIP DE COMPUTADORA EN FUNCIONAMIENTO, SE FUSIONA CON EL CHIP Y VARIOS DESECHOS ESPACIALES DANDO ORIGEN A UN NUEVO ENEMIGO]

?: Me siento más fuerte, prepárense niñitas, ahora sí las destruiré y acabaré con su querido planeta! [risa malvada]

"FIN... POR AHORA"

* * *

><p>Avance de la película (劇場版予告編 - Gekijoban yokoku-hen):<p>

"En el día más importante para todo el planeta, el mal resurgirá nuevamente"

Hatsuko: Waaa! ¿Qué es esa cosa, Una Godzilla actualizado?

Shizuka: Esto es grave!

Hatsuko: Lo único que nos queda por hacer es luchar con todo nuestro corazón! Ahora chicas!

[OPENING: "『空•前•絶•後』Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragon Soul)]

Las Sparking! Pretty Cure: "Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos las Sparking! Pretty Cure"

Producción de Animación (ficticio, obviamente): TMS Entertainment (アニメション製作:東京ムービー。)

Hatsuko: Tendremos una nueva aventura tratando de vencer a uno de los rivales más fuertes

Autor: jhondb2013 (原作:「jhondb2013」)

?: Yo también ayudaré!

Todas las Cures: "Sparking! Pretty Cure, La Película: El Renacer de una leyenda" (劇場版『スパーキング！プリキュア:伝説の復活』Gekijo-ban: Supaakingu! Purikyua: Densetsu no fukkatsu)

Marise: Estreno en 2014, estén pendientes para más novedades!

Visiten para más información

[TERMINA OPENING]

Azuka: Un momento! Miren eso!

Marise: ¿Qué será eso?

Shizuka: ¿Una nueva forma? ¿Una nueva integrante?

Hatsuko: Sólo lo sabremos cuando vayamos a ver la película, ¿Alguien ya compró las palomitas?

Marise: Si hacen la reservación de su entrada podrán recibir los siguientes obsequios:

- Una tarjeta exclusiva de la película, la cual podrán usar en el juego arcade "PreCure All Stars Live"

- Un DLC para el juego de Nintendo Wii "Pretty Cure All Stars: Everyone Gather✩Let's Dance!"

- Un código exclusivo para obtener contenido especial en "Pretty Cure Online"

Hatsuko, Azuka, Marise y Shizuka al unísono: Nos vemos en el cine!


End file.
